Salacious Sensei is My Master
by Rules Are Meant To Be Broken
Summary: Kanda is a handsome and popular student at Black Order HS but he has a secret, He's a Masochist. What happens when he wants his teacher to be his Sadist, when his teacher is really the famous & sadistic assassin White Clown? AllenxKanda Yaoi
1. Lustful Sin

_**Salacious Sensei is My Master**_

* * *

><p><em>Disclaimer: The characters in here are not mine! They belong to Hoshino Katsura.<em>

_Warning: Nothing much, Masochistic Kanda?  
><em>

* * *

><p>Kanda Yuu, one of the most handsome guys at Black Order High School. His cool demeanor makes girls swoon at his feet however he pays no attention to them whatsoever. He has two friends, Lenalee Lee and Lavi Bookman. Both of them know his secret, his embarrassing yet shocking secret. The strong and handsome Kanda Yuu is a masochist, to top it off he was gay.<p>

The three of them were sitting in their loud classroom waiting for their new teacher. Apparently the old teacher had quitted because of Kanda. "Yuu, why did you have to scare off the old teacher?" Lavi asked Kanda as he began to read the daily newspaper.

"He was fucking annoying. I am actually happy he is gone he left this stupid school." Kanda sourly replied as he pushed the chair back letting the chair stand on two legs.

"Well Kanda, Nii-san told me this teacher is quite tough and you can't break him easily." Lenalee pointed out as she sat between the two.

"Well, let's see what I can do." Kanda smirked which Kanda never does. Girls in the back though he did a handsome glittering smile as they all blushed behind them.

"Did you hear about this guy named the White Clown?" Lavi asked as he read the article which was on the front.

"Yeah, I heard he kills corrupted people which are usually business men or CEOs. He's like a Robin Hood only that his victims end with at tragic end. His other aliases are the Crown Clown and Kind of Clowns." Lenalee said as she was looking over to the newspaper as well.

"He's like a huge sadist, one of his victims was shot 100 times before he could kill him. This guy may kill bad people, but he still kills so that is why the police want him." Lavi informed as he continued to read. "He is described as a white hair beauty, he looks like the age around 20 years old. He wears a silver mask that is asymmetrical. His left side of his face is usually covered. My old man met him as well as the organization he works for. He told me he is a kind man who does not wish to harm anyone, but he has to or else he will face a harsh punishment. Old Man said he's just like a kid. Well he has been doing it since he was a kid." As the loud bell rung, the new teacher did not arrive yet.

"Oh bloody hell, am I late!" The students heard a man with a British accent said to himself as he barged into the classroom.

"Is this class 3rd year class A?" A man with white hair and a weird tattoo like scar on his face said as he popped his head into the classroom. "Lenalee? Is that you?" He asked as he began to walk into the class.

"Allen!" Lenalee smiled as she ran up to the front. "I haven't seen you in ages. Don't tell me you're the new teacher?" Lenalee happily asked Allen.

"I guess I'm in the right class then. Komui said I would be teaching the class with you in it. He doesn't trust any other male teachers." Allen laughed as he placed his things on the table. "Well, let's get started shall we?" Allen did a charming smile which instantly made Kanda Yuu fans turn also into Allen Walker fans and other girls as well.

* * *

><p>As Allen began to teach the class full of high school students he called on Kanda. Apparently Kanda wasn't listening to the lecture. "Kanda if that is your name that I remembered, can you answer this question?" His mercury orbs looked at the handsome Japanese student as he noticed that English was not his strongest subject. Kanda stood up and answered boldly.<p>

"Fuck no." He cussed out.

"Sit down, and for cussing you are going to stay after school, there I can help you understand Francis Scott Fitzgerald." Allen said as Kanda moved back to his seat. "Now would anyone else like to answer this question?" Allen asked as most of the girls in the class raised up their hands.

As the day ended Kanda was forced to stay in the class as Allen was in the office. "Allen, thank you for coming and teaching to think you can teach already you are only at the age of 20." Komui smiled as he drank his coffee.

"Well, I started going to college at 10 because of Master so you can say his GOOD quality rubbed off of me." Allen said as he was heading towards the door to leave the office. "I have to go tutor some kid who doesn't understand the greatness of American authors." Allen said as he left the office.

* * *

><p>His cell phone suddenly rang, he had two phones, one for friends, the other one for private matter. This cell phone was for private matter. The caller ID inscribed Smoking Gambler.<p>

"What the hell do you want Tyki? I am at going to my class right now." Allen sighed as he was walking through the empty hallways on the phone.

"You have a mission tonight, if you don't follow through it correctly, well you know the punishment." Tyki said through the phone.

"I know." Allen responded as he was about to hang up the phone.

"Well, I suppose I might see you tonight, White Clown or should I call you King of Clowns." Tyki said before he could hang up the phone.

Allen immediately hung up his phone. Allen did not wish to do so, he did not wish to kill, but if he didn't join them it would be the death of all those who were close to him.

* * *

><p>Allen had entered the room where the beautiful black haired teen was sitting there listening to music. "<em>Wow this kid is really good looking. I can't think about these things towards a student. They may all be 2 years or 3 years younger than me but still.<em>" Allen thought in his mind as he slowly walked into the classroom.

He went over and took off Kanda's headphones.

"Why the hell did you do that!" Kanda yelled at his new teacher.

"You need to be disciplined." Allen sighed as he put down _The Great Gatsby_ in front of the desk.

Kanda began to blush slightly. I thought of being disciplined by a handsome and strong man such as Allen Walker made dirty thoughts that clouded his mind.

"Alright this is a simple question. What time period does this book take place in?" Allen asked Kanda as he sat on the desk as Kanda began to pick up the book.

He began to scan the back of the book. "1922. After World War I." Kanda answered the question as Allen did his trademark smile.

"So what does the title mean?" Allen looked at Kanda with his silver eyes.

Kanda felt like jelly after looking at those strong, demanding, keen eyes. Kanda tried to remember what the title of the book meant. He couldn't remember. "_Damn it, I should have listened to Lenalee and Lavi._" Kanda thought as he felt the stare of his handsome British teacher.

"If you don't know just say so. I want you to read at least ¼ of the book right now. I will be staying here until you do." The white haired teacher said as he went to the teacher's desk and sat waiting for Kanda to finish the ¼ of the book.

* * *

><p>Time passed by quickly as Allen was checking his private matter cell phone. They had not sent the information about who Allen was to eliminate tonight. "<em>It's been 2 months since my last mission. It's probably some greedy CEO or something like that of the sort.<em>" Allen thought as he put his phone back into his pocket.

"I'm done." Kanda said as he walked towards the desk.

Allen stood up and took his junk. The sun was slowly setting as the sky grew salmon and blue. The school hallway's had grown dark and empty.

"Hey Moyashi! You're gonna give me a ride. I lost my ride when you forced me to stay here." Kanda gave his teacher a nickname.

"I would like to be addressed as Mr. Walker, or Mr. Allen." Allen glared down at the teen.

He was slightly taller than Kanda giving him the advantage. Allen looked at the teen and couldn't resist those beautiful dark onyx eyes, those eyes made Allen give in easily.

"Alright, get in the car just give me directions where you live." Allen sighed as he started up the car.

* * *

><p>They arrived in front of Kanda's house but it was more like a mansion instead.<p>

"Stay here." Kanda said as he left his bag in the car and took out his keys to the house.

He tried to put the key in but apparently they changed the keys. Kanda went back into the car and sat back down. Allen looked at Kanda with a peculiar stare.

"Um, that is your house right?" Allen asked Kanda.

"Yeah, but my parents change it every week but they didn't give me the keys so I am stuck out here, usually Lavi or Lenalee let's me stay at their house until I get the keys." Kanda sighed as he put back on his seat belt.

"Let me call Komui to see if it's fine. It's somewhat weird and I think illegal for a student to stay at a teacher's house." Allen replied as he took out his cell phone for friends.

The phone rang for a few seconds. "Yes, Allen?" Komui happily said as he was at home with Lenalee. "Um, yeah, that kid in my class Kanda Yuu. He apparently got locked out from his own house and he has no where else to go. Can he stay at my house?" Allen asked as he wanted an answer.

"Of course, Kanda is the only student who can stay with any teachers. His parents are usually not home and out but they hire someone to change the keys to their mansion. So Kanda can stay at any teacher;s house whoever he chooses. I have to go now, bye Allen!" Komui did his kiddish voice as he immediately hung up his phone. "Komui, you sister obsessed freak!" Allen grunted as he stuff his phone back into his pocket.

There was an awkward silence that filled the air. "So, what do you want to eat?" Allen tried to break the silence with the dark haired student. "Soba." Kanda immediately replied.

* * *

><p>They had arrived to the front door of Allen's house. The house was big for 1 person but absolutely breathtaking. The roses and other beautiful flowers made the house not so dull looking. Allen was carrying food that he had just bought from the Super market which surprisingly had Soba there.<p>

"Just make yourself at home, you probably have homework so you can start doing your homework on the couch." Allen smiled as he went straight for the kitchen.

A small golden lap dog ran from a room and jump on the couch sitting next to Kanda. The house had a lot of pictures of Allen's school life and friends, not many about family. His house was pure white on the inside with a chandelier hanging from the ceiling. A white piano was put right by the huge window which looked off to the city lights which was breathtaking. The sound of the stove clicking and the chopping of food sounded the lovely house. As Kanda took a break from his homework and looked inside the kitchen, he saw Allen actually making soba. His broad shoulders, thin waist, and slim but strong body made Kanda shiver. Apparently he noticed how Allen was using his left hand to chop food instead of his right.

"_So he's left handed. Many people say that left handed people use the left side of the brain_." Kanda thought as he observed his white haired teacher.

"Ow." Allen suddenly said as he heard the knife drop on the cutting board.

Allen immediately took off his right glove and his finger was bleeding. Kanda immediately ran to Allen and grabbed the injured hand.

"Kanda! Aren't you supposed to be doing homework?" Allen asked as Kanda used his tongue and licked the finger seductively.

Allen just stared at the way Kanda licked the wound. The sight made Allen blush and almost to the point of horny. Allen almost gave in to Kanda's seduction but pushed Kanda away but instead slapping him on the face. "_Oh great._" Allen thought as panic thoughts ran through his mind. Kanda grabbed Allen's head and brought his face closer to his.

"The pain, give me more." Kanda seductively said on his lips. As Kanda was about to kiss him Allen almost let him do so but then pushed Kanda away.

"Kanda, I may be, well, gay, but you are still a student." Allen boldly said as he went to the sink and washed his finger.

"Dinner should be ready in a few minutes. I'll give you some of my old shirts that might fit you. You can wear that tonight." Allen said as he put a band aid on his finger. In Allen's mind it was completely different the way he acted. "_Damn it, my sadistic urges._" Allen thought as he continued to cook the meal with skill.

* * *

><p>As they were eating dinner there was an awkward silence. Allen wanted to break the silence but was afraid to do so.<p>

"How old are you?" Kanda asked the white haired man during their meal.

"Pardon?" Allen asked as he was eating.

"How old are you?" Kanda asked once more.

"Oh, well, I'm 21." Allen smiled as he quickly got seconds.

Kanda clicked his tongue as he continued to eat. He noticed that Allen always wore gloves; he was curious why he did so. In every picture he had his hands were always covered by gloves. It was mysterious which made Kanda like his teacher even more. As they were beginning to finish their dinner Allen quickly got up.

"Let me get you some clothes you can wear. I suppose you can also wear my old boxers when I was in high school." Allen said as he quickly ran into a different got up and immediately went into the shower. While in the shower a sudden knock was heard.

"Um, I'm going to put the clothes in the bathroom for you." Allen stuttered as he said through the door.

"I'll get them, I'm done anyways." Kanda said as he turned off the shower and wrapped a towel around his waist. The opened the door and took the clothes. Allen couldn't stop staring his student toned body and his tattoo on his chest.

"So you like what you see?" Kanda smirked as his towel was slowly coming loose.

"_Is he doing this on purpose, being a tease?_" Allen thought in his mind as he was still entranced by Kanda's sexy toned body.

"You know, this can be yours just say so." Kanda whispered against Allen's ear as his wet body was touching Allen's clothed body. Kanda went back into the bathroom to finish drying himself and to cloth himself.

* * *

><p>It was around 9 when Allen had brought Kanda to a spare room he used for instruments he played. A violin, cello, keyboard, guitar, drums, flute, and harp filled only a small about of the room. A spare bed was already placed within the room.<p>

"You can sleep here tonight. Just to let you know I go out at night so just sleep you need it since you're a student." Allen smiled as was setting up the bed.

"Whatever." Kanda said as he undid his ponytail and lied down on the huge soft bed.

"Good Night." Allen smiled as he left the room. All Kanda wanted as a pair of strong arms to touch him and comfort him. He was always alone during his childhood since his parents were always at work. Kanda stared at the dark ceiling and slowly drifted off into a deep sleep.

* * *

><p>It was around 11 when Allen knew it was safe to leave the house. Kanda was already deep asleep.<p>

"_Time to do my job._" Allen sighed as he thought to himself, he was suited in a pure white suit and went to a poker table which he had within his room.

An automatic card dealer started to deal his cards. He cheated like always and got a Royal Straight Flush with the suit of Spades. The table turned around and turned into a shelf full of guns and different types of knives. Allen checked his cell phone and the that the Smoking Gambler had sent him the info. Allen was going to kill the CEOs of Mugen Corp. The CEOs are corrupted by using the money to buy their way through the political world and using the political power to gain access to many things.

Allen got two _TAC Serpa CQC Holster_ and strapped it on his thighs. He put two _SOCOM-style Suppressors_ in the gun holders. He also took a _Blackhawk! Nightedge Serrated Edge _tactical knife with it's sheath and strapped it on his back. He also took his favorite coat which was made with bulletproof material making the coat bulletproof. His cellphone vibrated as he quickly picked it up.

"Boy, let me tell you one last thing. The two CEOs are Japanese people who are masters at using blades to be specific swords. Your coat might work on them." Tyki warned Allen on the phone.

"I will end this quickly and silently. Besides, I can use blades also if you haven't forgotten." Allen sighed on the phone.

"Good luck, 14th." Tyki said as Allen sighed as he hung up the phone. Allen used a comb and parted his hair in the middle instead to the right like usual he did this to cover up his undistinguishable scar. He put on his last thing, the silver mask which dubbed him the name of White Clown, Crown Clown, or Kind Of Clowns. Allen silently left his abode and driving off to the main building of the Mugen Corp to erase the two CEOs.

* * *

><p>TAC Serpa CQC Holster- This thing is a thigh gun holder. Allen has one on each thigh for Dual Wielding.<p>

SOCOM-Style Suppressor- This is a handgun with a suppressor. For those who do not know guns suppressors silence the gun noise as it shoots. Allen uses these gun to kill in silence and not to alarm security and such.

Blackhawk! Nightedge Serrated Edge-This is a 5.9 inches long tactical knife. It is great for heavy cutting, back cuts, and draw cuts. When I was looking at tactical knives I practically wanted this lovely tactical knife.

* * *

><p><em>Well this is my new story. Let me tell you one thing, this story will have lemon later on. This story is just for practice on lemon, third person, and fighting. Sorry if it is crappy at first, this is my first time writing in third person. My other story DCB will be updating later I was reading this good shoujo manga series that made me cry so much. It is called <span>Deep Love<span>_, there is 5 different stories and they are all sad which made me cry a lot. I suggest if you like tragedy with romance you should read this. This series also connects with our world today. How we can get through things with love. You may think it is weird for a girl to like guns, knives, and sword. But this makes me so happy looking at these new types of guns and knives I suggest you look at them to see somewhat of the image of the weapons Allen uses. By the way, my inspiration of Allen which is the whole mask thing with weapons is Hei from Darker Than Black. Well that's all I have to say. Once more, please forgive the terrible writing. _  
><em>


	2. Concupiscent Fault

_**Salacious Sensei is My Master**_

* * *

><p><em>Disclaimer: All the -man characters aren't mine. Only Seiryuu and Byakko.<em>

_Warning: Fighting? OCCness? Bad writing. Only a bit sensual one-sided Yaoi. (Not even that much actually)  
><em>

* * *

><p>It was 11:30 at night when Allen arrived at the Mugen Corp. He had used a different car from his original car which was parked 30 yards away from the Mugen Corp. building. Allen had turned on his earpiece and Tyki was waiting for him.<p>

"Yo, Allen. You're finally there?" Tyki asked Allen.

"Yeah. I also parked it 30 yards away from the main building. Are you hacking into the system to disarm the building of its security?" Allen asked Tyki over the earpiece as he was waiting on a different building ready to jump onto the roof.

"Yeah, it takes time to disarm a security system and try to hide the location where the hacker is at, you know?" Tyki sighed over the earpiece.

"Well, you should be fine after all you are part of the police system here anyways." Allen replied back to Tyki as he was waiting for Tyki to tell him when it was the right time.

"It gives me a great alibi and reason for me not to be a eraser you know." Tyki replied as he was still typing over the earpiece. "The security system should be down within 30 seconds but it will not last long. You might want to break all the security cameras while infiltrating the building." Tyki informed as he had finished typing.

"Alright, I already memorized the layout of the building when driving here, I'm going in." Allen said as he opened a vent and jump in silently.

* * *

><p>The two CEOs of the Mugen Corp were just about to go home. "Seiryu, I'm worried about Yuu-kun." The first CEO of the Mugen Corp. said as she was looking through paperwork.<p>

"Don't worry Byakko, Yuu-kun is alright he has Lenalee-chan and Lavi-kun." Seiryuu said as he continued to work diligently as well. Both were husband and wife. Byakko was beautiful and fierce but kind. Seiryuu was strict and unmerciful; he ruled with an iron fist but was weaken by his lover, Byakko. Byakko eyes were onyx just like her hair, but her eyes with soft. Seiryuu eyes were dark brown and his hair was black, his eyes were piercing and he had sharp features. Everyone had left except for the two alone in the building. Byakko suddenly sensed something had broken into the building.

"Ryuu, I think someone has just broken into the building." Byakko warned her husband.

* * *

><p>As Allen was in the vent with his mask on he kicked open the vent to a corridor. As he jumped down he quickly shot the camera in that corridor.<p>

"_There are currently 20 more cameras and 10 of them have machine guns that detect unwanted guests._" Allen thought as he stood in the corridor that was empty. He began to run towards the office where the two CEOs were at. Allen was at the door that enters into a different corridor, but this corridor had a camera with a machine gun.

"_This room has one of the cameras with a machine gun with it. The delay time is 0.005 seconds. I only have one chance if I fail I'll get shot._" Allen thought as he typed in the code to get into the room. The camera spotted Allen as he began to run quickly and swiftly. As the machine gun was following him he used his gun and shot 3 times quickly breaking the camera.

"_Wow, they sure are guarded for a business._" Allen sighed as he fixed his coat. "_But this is what makes life exhilarating._" Allen did a sinister smirk as he nonchalantly walked to the next camera to destroy it.

* * *

><p>As Allen destroyed all the cameras within 10 minutes he entered in the room with the two CEOs. Allen noticed that the woman that was one of the CEOs looked like Kanda only feminine features. The man CEO, Seiryuu threw a glass vase at Allen to distract him. Allen quickly dodged making the glass vase break behind him. Allen with quick speed, Allen drew his blade starting a fight.<p>

"Those eyes are piercing that shows no remorse or mercy." The CEO said as Allen held the blade with one hand against the CEO sword fighter with two. Allen quickly making the swordsman losing his stance this gave Allen an opening as he was about to thrust the 5.9 inch knife in the man. Seiryuu used his scabbard which pushed back the knife to protect him.

"For such a young man, you are quite skillful." Seiryuu complimented as he was face to face with Allen.

"Same with you." Allen replied as he backed off and quickly got into a fighting stance.

"Byakko, go. Leave without me." Seiryuu wanted Byakko to leave him so he wouldn't have to worry about Allen hurting his lover.

"I can't we are meant to be together even when we die. I can't simply leave you here!" Byakko yelled as she held a picture close to her chest."Please, I know deep inside you, you are a nice and compassionate man who knows the feeling of a loved one. Just please, please don't kill us. We have a son we have at home you can't just kill both of us and leave him alone!" Byakko begged Allen as she held the picture. Allen suddenly shot her in the chest but he missed her vital organs because she dodged it.

"Feeling? Compassion? I lost all of those 'Feelings' 7 years ago, I'm an eraser, I have no feelings." Allen coldly replied as he didn't hesitate to shoot the beautiful woman. Seiryuu and Allen began to fight. Allen was at the disadvantage of being a short distance fighting with his tactical knife but his agility made it easier for him. As the sound of metal clashing metal Byakko got up and opened the drawer of her desk and pulled out a katana herself. She suddenly slashed the katana at Allen but Allen prevented the attack with his gun.

"You cold heartless young man. I can see in your eyes you yearned for love but you never obtained it. That is what made you today." Byakko said as she wiped the blood dripping from her mouth.

* * *

><p>The two CEOs were going against Allen, two sword fighters against a gunslinger. As the two began to push the weight onto Allen's weapons that he was wielding Allen quickly rolled out from between them. As the two CEOs charged at Allen, Allen managed to block their swift attacks. The sound of more metal against metal filled the room. Five minutes turned to 20 minutes. All three of them were still not out of breath, the CEOs managed to cut Allen on his thigh, arm, and his cheek.<p>

"Give up White Clown you can't go against us." Byakko said as she held onto the picture frame. Allen noticed this and quickly and lightly hoisted his gun towards the picture and shot it out of her hand.

"Byakko!" Seiryuu yelled as he thought she was shot. As he was distracted Allen quickly ran and cut his Jugular Vein making blood splatter his face.

"B-Byakko." Seiryuu said before he fell down.

"SEIRYUU!" Byakko yelled as she went to Seiryuu as the blood rapidly flowed from his neck. Allen had precisely cut the vein which went to his brain. Seiryuu was dying quickly but without pain. Byakko was holding the picture still that wasn't shot that far away.

"He is dead. You will be too. Compassion is weakness, that is why he died, that is why you will die. You should have listened to him int he beginning." Allen said as he positioned the gun at Byakko's head.

"I'm sorry, Yuu." Byakko said as she held the picture close to her heart. A silent gun shot noise filled the messy room.

* * *

><p>Allen left the building with no worries at all. At the front, Tyki was in Allen's car waiting for him at the front.<p>

"Did you do it?" Tyki asked Allen as he began to drive off.

"Of course I did." Allen replied as he took off his bloody mask.

"I need to wash up before I go back home. I look atrocious." Allen said as he lightly touched his cheek.

"You look beautiful when your pale skin and white hair is stained with the boldness of blood red." Tyki flirted with Allen as Allen showed no concern for his attempt.

"We aren't dating anymore. Just drive." Allen coldly said as Tyki drove off to the Kamelot manor where Noah Clan Meetings are usually held at.

"Do you think Trisha is awake?" Allen asked Tyki. Allen did not want to arrive when Sheril's wife was there. Trisha and the sevants did not of the Noah clan.

"She's a sickly woman she should be asleep by then. The servants are probably asleep as well." Tyki replied as he lit of a cigarette and began to smoke.

* * *

><p>Allen and Tyki had arrived at the Kamelot manor. As they entered Road quickly ran to the entrance to greet them.<p>

"Allen!" Road yelled with excitement as she ran up to him.

"I'm going to shower, get me some fresh clothing, a needle, and some rubbing alcohol." Allen said as he handed the coat to Tyki. Tyki usually washed Allen's clothing when he kills because Allen didn't want any of the servants to expose their secret organization. As Allen was washing off his body and the blood went down the drain he wondered about Kanda.

"_I hope Kanda is doing well._" Allen thought as he finished his shower. Allen grabbed his towel as he covered his waist. In the mirror scars of whip and burn marks covered his back and one huge scar covered the right side of his toned body, those scars Allen will never forget, the punishment for disobeying, rebelling, Allen hated the Noah clan but if rebelled once more all he cares about will die. Allen did not want Lenalee and Komui to get involved with his petty life as an eraser. Allen suddenly looked in the mirror at himself. People thought of Allen as an angel but Allen considered himself a monster, an abomination. His ugly deformation that made his arm black, the deformity also created weird shapes on Allen's shoulders. Tyki barged in and handed Allen the needle and rubbing alcohol with the side of cotton balls.

"What are you going to with the needle?" Tyki asked as he noticed Allen putting rubbing alcohol on the cotton ball and rubbing his ear.

"I am going to pierce my ears. For some reason I just feel like doing it." Allen said as he used the needle and pierced each ear three times on each ear. He quickly put in rose earrings for the lobe and above it two steel hoop earrings for men over each ear a total of 3 on each ear. Allen used a clean cotton ball with rubbing alcohol and cleaned off the blood. Allen took the bandages that he brought in and began to wrap his arm and thigh. After Allen was done which Tyki was still observing his ex-boyfriend Tyki pinned Allen against the bathroom wall.

"You know, Allen, how about we go back the way it used to be, the innocent college boy you used to be and an inexperienced fighter." Tyki whispered on Allen's neck. Tyki's leg went between Allen's legs pressing against his cock. Allen yet again showed no expression, from this Tyki lost excitement. "I missed the greenhorn you. All innocent and blushing whenever someone walked in on your when you were half naked." Tyki sighed as left the bathroom.

* * *

><p>It was almost 1 in the morning when Allen was going to leave the manor. Road quickly gave him a kiss on the cheek as Allen showed no response to it.<p>

"Allen, I'll come visit you at the school you work at from time to time. I would love to see you teach." Road smiled at Allen. Road really cared about Allen even though Allen didn't care for her at all. To be specific, Allen hated her.

"Sure why not. It's not that I care at all really. Just don't reveal your identity as the Sadistic Princess." Allen replied as he was about to leave the house. His mask was clean as well as his knife were clean as well. They were all placed in the suitcase that Allen had with him as he departed back to his house where he hoped that his beautiful student was sleeping. "_Hmm, I better make a Japanese breakfast for him._" Allen thought as he drove off into the night.

* * *

><p><span>The names of Kanda's Parents:<span>

Ryuuji and Byakko are actually names of the four constellations in Chinese Constellations that have which turned into various of stories. For example, _Fushigi Yuji_ they talk about these constellations. Byakko is the White Tiger of the West, Ryuuji is the Azure Dragon of the East, the Black Tortoise of the North, and the Vermilion Bird of the South. Each of these represent a direction and a season. They also each represent a element. I just decided I would use a tiger and a dragon fro Kanda's parents because in my eyes I see a mix between the two inside of him.

* * *

><p><em>All right. This chapter was short, my first attempt at fighting, please give me constructive criticism I need that the most. I, for one, did not really like this chapter in my opinion I thought it was short. Another thing to say, Road is called the Sadistic Princess and Sheril, of course, will be the Sadistic King. The chapter will be now school time! A little break off the eraser time for Allen. By the way, I forgot to mention that I based Allen also on Train Heartnet from <span>Black Cat<span> if you haven't noticed that. The machine to the camera thing was from Code Geass_ I still can't stop laughing when Suzaku ran so fast and kicked off the machine gun off the camera in that one episode. I remember screaming IT'S SONIC! Well, let me apologize for this somewhat terrible chapter (in my opinion). Please continue updating and don't forget to give me constructive criticism on the review button below this. Well any review is fine. Thank you everyone who really liked this story. I still can't believe that my practice story actually turned out into a great story for some people. I am still baffled by this. That's all I have to say, Until next chapter.__


	3. Libidinous Imperfection

_**Salacious Sensei is My Master**_

* * *

><p><em>Disclaimer: None of the characters in here belong to me except my random German Char Heine.<em>

_Warning:Sensuality, groping, OCCness, Profanity, Masochistic Kanda I suppose_

* * *

><p>Kanda had woken up from his long sleep. He just remembered that he was in the room his teacher had lent him. Just the thought of his teacher made Kanda blush. His smell, his voice, his glaring gray eyes, it made Kanda have dirty thoughts. His phone suddenly began to ring as he picked it up.<p>

"Yuu, go watch TV and watched the news. Quickly!" Lavi yelled on the phone.

"What for?" Kanda sourly asked as he slowly got up from the bed.

"JUST GO!" Lavi yelled once more on the phone which made Kanda's ears ache. As Kanda left the room his teacher was already awake making breakfast.

"Good morning. I hope you like rice porridge, grilled fish, rolled omelet, miso soup, and dried seaweed." Allen greeted as he was making a traditional Japanese breakfast for Kanda.

"I'm going to watch the news, by the way, I usually only eat soba, I don't eat anything else. And don't tell me it's unhealthy." Kanda pointed out for Allen as he turned on the TV and turned it to the news.

"Two more victims have fallen from the infamous killer, White Clown. More and more CEOs grow more scared each day fearing that they will be the next targets. The two CEOs that were murdered last night was the husband and wife CEO team of the Mugen Corp. Ryuuji Kanda and Byakko Kanda were brutally murdered in their own office that night. Investigators have explained that there was a struggle between the CEOs and the White Clown. They also noticed that the security system was down for only a few minutes for the White Clown to sneak in and broke all the cameras within the building. The investigators refuse to release anymore information on this case." The news caster explained as Kanda felt sadness take over his entire body as he stared at the TV with his usual sharp eyes in shock.

"Kanda, is there something wrong?" Allen asked as he put his gloved hand on Kanda's shoulder.

"I knew this day would happen. The day when that bastard, White Clown, will kill my parents." Kanda explained to Allen which Kanda did not know that his parent's killer was right there comforting him.

"_No wonder why that woman looked so familiar to me. Her son is Kanda._" Allen thought as he felt a sharp feeling stab his chest and began to put his hand over his heart. "_What is this feeling? Is this guilt?_"

He had to put on a poker face and deceive his student.

"Kanda, it's time for breakfast. Mourning will not do anything for them. Just keep on walking, don't stop. Don't stop like me." Allen said as he tried to comfort Allen. Kanda looked at Allen's eyes which showed sadness and regret.

"Now then shall we eat?" Allen did his same old smile as he walked over to the table.

* * *

><p>As Kanda arrived at school with Allen many people were talking about his parents.<p>

"Shut the fuck up!" Kanda yelled at everyone. They suddenly froze at Kanda's sour demeanor. As Lenalee and Lavi were looking for Kanda, they had found his walking with Allen.

"Allen, is Kanda alright?" Lenalee whispered to Allen as she looked over at Kanda.

"He should be; he's a tough kid he wouldn't break so easily, trust me." Allen smiled as he patted Lenalee's hair.

"Say Allen, I noticed that your pierced your ears. They look nice, especially how there is a rose earring then two male steel hoop ones above it." Lenalee compliment on Allen's multiple ear-piercings that he did last night.

"Thanks, I need to go to the office you should go to class so you won't be late; I am also your home room teacher after all." Allen said as he walked away from them and headed toward the office.

"Kanda. Are you all right?" Lenalee asked Kanda as she pitied the teenage boy.

"I am fucking alright. I knew this was going to happen anyways. I can't change what has already happened. I can't stop for them, I need to move forward, Chichiue and Hahaue would have wished for that anyways." Kanda boldly said without a hint of sadness within his eyes.

"Yuu, you are still the same as ever. Even though you do have weird tastes." Lavi joked around as Kanda punched him in the gut for saying that.

* * *

><p>As the bell rung, Allen came back into the classroom and greeted everyone.<p>

"Apparently we have an assembly today in 5 minutes. Does anyone know what the assembly is for?" Allen asked the class as he was confused he was a new teacher after all. All the girls except for Lenalee raised up their hand as they wanted to try to talk with their handsome and young teacher they were only 2 years younger than he was. He began to do a fake laugh as he saw all the girls eagerly wanting him to pick them. He saw a kid in the front row sighing at all the futile attempts of the girls. He looked at his class roster and found out his name was Heinrich Wolf.

"Heinrich, would you like to tell me what this assembly is about?" Allen picked him as all the girls sighed in disappointment. He looked at his teacher as he did a sigh himself.

"It's Heine and the assembly around the beginning of the year is the event after the First Semester exams. The event usually encourages us to do well on the exams and after the exams we have fun. Our school is months ahead than other schools so we do more fun things than other schools." Heine explained as he sat continued what he was doing before, spacing out.

"Thank you, Heine." Allen thanked as he continued to look at the clock. The bell rung for the assembly as Allen made the students follow him to the assembly. Luckily, Allen followed the other classes or else he would have gotten lost.

* * *

><p>As they were in the huge auditorium as Komui was on stage with two ladies. Lenalee sat on the edge of the seats as Allen was standing next to her.<p>

"Lenalee who are the two ladies by Komui?" Allen whispered to Lenalee as she was interrupted by Allen when she was socializing with other female classmates.

"That is Assistant Fey and Assistant Hevlaska. Hevlaska has been brother's assistant for sometime however they also gave him Fey for extra help." Lenalee informed Allen as he gave was in awe.

"So which one do you think he is going to get together with?" Allen bluntly added.

"So, you've been thinking about that too. I don't know it's hard to decide, it seems that brother still likes me more than them. But I wish he would get a girlfriend soon." Lenalee sighed as she touched her forehead.

"Lenalee, how are you so close to Mr. Walker?" One of her friend's said as she looked at Allen with eyes of rudely interrupted their conversation.

"Oh, Allen and I are childhood friends; we haven't seen each other for 5 years when he went to America to attend Harvard University. I think his majors are medicine, English, and law, right?" Lenalee asked Allen as he nodded in response.

"English is my first major, medicine then law." Allen smiled as the girls swoon to his lovely smile. Komui began to cough on his mic to get everyone's attention.

"Alright everyone, you all know what season is it, the First Semester exams. This usually takes place in late December or early January but we decided on October. Let us do well like we did last year. Now for the event after the exams. The event will be Moonlight Biathlon Battle, a new event created by the Science Club with the School Student Body." Komui explained as everyone grew anxious to hear about this. Komui continued to explain the rules and highlights.

"Moonlight Biathlon Battle will be like an army. Four teams will go against the other teams and the teams must protect the Generals, if their General is defeated the whole team loses. The Science Club created a nontoxic chemical which when applied to body heat will glow fluorescent and also added a chemical which makes you unconscious if it is inhaled. These will be in the guns you will be using against each other. The whole entire High School District will be playing this event. The winning team will free meals from Jerry, Out of School privileges, and their 3rd year school field trip paid. That applies to all 3rd years this year as well. As you also know, we currently have 3 Generals, Teacher Cloud Nyne, Teacher Winters Zokalo, and Teacher Froi Tiedoll, the elite teachers of this school. To replace Teacher Cross Marian and Teacher Kevin Yeager, the teacher who learned under Teacher Cross Marian will be the newest General, Allen Walker. May the four Generals come up on stage." Komui called out as Allen looked puzzled as he quickly walked on stage.

"These are the Four Generals if you have not already met them, the list of who is on whose team will be posted during the exams. That is all for today." Komui said as he began to walk away from the podium but quickly ran back to say something once more.

"Have a great day at school Lenalee~" Komui said cutesy as Fey and Hevlaska pulled him away. Lenalee began to blush furiously.

* * *

><p>As Allen came down from the stage everyone congratulated him.<p>

"Congrats Al, you became a General within such short notice." Lavi said informally as he wrapped his arm around Allen's neck.

"Being called a General here is an honor. It's a selected teacher who has great talent, wealth, or intellect. Komui told me you would be a General because you come from nobility and you have great intelligence." Lenalee smiled at began to sigh at Lenalee's comment.

"I don't consider myself as nobility, if you haven't forgotten Mana and I lived in a lower middle class house and for our jobs we would perform for people. It wasn't until I found Mana's other family members and they were nobility." Allen sighed as they reentered the class and everyone took their seats.

* * *

><p>As Allen was about to start teaching a student barged into the class. He looked exactly like Lavi but with a weird tattoo under his eye and his hair was down.<p>

"Kyaaaa, it's Deke." The girls squealed as Deke entered into the class.

"Excuse me? May you go back to your class? I am trying to teach." Allen asked Deke to leave as Deke instead went closer to the young teacher as Allen held an English book.

"Deke you better not be doing what you are doing!" Lavi yelled as he began to run towards the front.

"Lavi! Sit back do-." Allen said before Deke quickly turned his head towards him and kissed him. Girls began to squeal as they saw a hot teacher with a hot student kissing each other, to them it was a dream come true. Lavi pulled Deke away as Allen fell to the floor.

"Why did you stop me Lavi?" Deke whined as he saw Allen on the floor as he lost the page to the English book he was going to teach.

"Deke you can't go on and kissing both guys and girls especially teachers. Why are you here anyways, aren't you supposed to be working in the office at this hour?" Lavi asked his twin brother.

"Yup, the reason I am here is to pick up Kanda Yuu. Principal Lee needs to speak to him." Deke smiled at his twin brother. People began to whisper as Kanda stood up and left the classroom with Deke.

"Alright, let us get back to business." Allen blushed as he wiped his lips and he picked up his book to teach the lesson.

* * *

><p>Ten minutes passed by and Kanda still hasn't returned from the office. The students were focusing on their studies since Allen was done teaching.<p>

"_I wonder what is taking Kanda so long._" Allen thought as he was spacing out. Someone began to knock on the door and walked in, it was assistant Fey.

"Miss Fey." Allen said as he stood up.

"Director Lee wishes you to be at his office immediately. I shall watch your class until you come back." Fey said as she walked past Allen and she stood in front of the class. Allen left the classroom to the office luckily there was signs to the office or Allen would have gotten lost once again. As Allen walked into the office he saw Deke sitting there organizing papers. Deke smiled and pointed to Komui's office. As Allen opened the door he saw Kanda and Komui in there talking with each other.

"Allen may you please close that door I don't want anyone to hear this." Komui smiled as Allen closed the door. Allen sat in the chair next to Kanda as they were both facing Komui.

"Allen you must know what has happen to Kanda's parents correct?" Komui asked as he began to look serious.

"Of course." Allen answered quickly as he began to panic.

"Kanda currently is planning to sell the mansion since he is underage to own his own home and has no current job. That is why I brought you here. Kanda as already has his things packed due to the maids and butlers in the mansion and is looking for a place to live. Kanda chose to live with you but we need your consent to allow this." Komui explained as he wanted Kanda to live with Allen.

"I have one question though, why with me?" Allen asked Komui as he wanted to know why did Kanda choose him.

"I already offered him to live with Lenalee and me. Kanda also refuses to live with anyone except for you. Besides, I think you can help Kanda especially at this time." Komui informed as he looked at Allen. Allen knew what he was implying since Allen has dealt with this before.

"Sure I don't mind Kanda living with me." Allen agreed to Komui.

"Alright, thank you Allen. That reminds me Kanda, you may leave early if you want. I don't mind allowing Allen to come with you as well." Komui tried not to sound awkward as he truly meant something else.

"You want me to go see my parents' dead bodies. Some principal you are." Kanda scoffed as Komui. "I might as well take this offer."

"Wait Komui, who will be in charge of my other classes!" Allen asked Komui as Komui began to pick up the phone.

"I will call a sub, don't worry. You two may leave anytime." Komui smiled as he began to dial numbers to call a sub. As Kanda stood up and left the office Allen immediately followed him.

* * *

><p>As Kanda took his bag and left the school Allen began to chase after him.<p>

"Wait up Kanda." Allen called out as Kanda was walking really fast. Kanda waited for Allen by his car as Allen began to fumble with his keys. Allen got in his car and began to start it up Kanda sat next to him in the passenger seat. As Allen was driving he saw Kanda's apathetic look.

"Kanda, you know it's alright to cry." Allen tried to break the tension between the two but it made it even worse.

"What do you mean cry?" Kanda glared over at Allen as Allen's face did not show any fear. Kanda knew that Allen wasn't some weak willed person like other people he knew. He knew that Allen would never cower from his glares or his cold words.

"If the pain is unbearable don't hold it in." Allen smiled as he tried to cheer up Kanda. Allen quickly realized that he had no clue where Kanda wanted to go.

"So, Kanda. Where do you want to go?" Allen asked Kanda as he looked outside the window.

"My house, I don't know where my parents bodies are. I bet someone at my house knows." Kanda answered as Allen tried to remember where he lived.

* * *

><p>As they arrived at Kanda's mansion they saw a man waiting in front of the house.<p>

"Tyki?" Allen blurted out as he did not intend to. Tyki turned around and was also shocked. Both Allen and Kanda got out of the car to greet Tyki.

"Oi, Moyashi you know this guy?" Kanda glared at Tyki as Tyki lit up a cigarette.

"Know each other, kid, I did Allen." Tyki as he was going to grab Allen's waist but Allen elbowed him.

"Shut up, what are you doing here anyways?" Allen sighed as Kanda began to look at Allen. Allen noticed this Kanda's stare.

"Why are you staring at me like that?" Allen looked at the shorter Japanese man.

"Are you gay?" Kanda looked at Allen as Allen began to slightly blush.

"Of course he is." Tyki answered for Allen as Allen was going to punch his face."Now, now Allen. I'm not here to tease you. I am here for that kid."

"What the fuck do you want with me?" Kanda glared at Tyki as he detested him from the beginning. He knew that Allen and this man had a thing together.

"Such crude language. I have the address for you so you can see your parents' bodies. I am Deputy Commissioner Tyki Mikk, my rank in the police force is quite high to be specific 2nd highest." Tyki introduced himself to Kanda. Kanda continued to glare at the older man. Tyki handed a piece of paper to Kanda as he walked past Allen and Kanda. As he walked passed Allen he swiftly groped his ass.

"Gahh!" Allen squeaked as he was groped by his old partner.

"See ya later, Al." Tyki said as he got into his car and quickly drove off. Allen's head drooped towards the floor as he looked like he was in despair, Kanda began to worry.

"Oi Moyashi, you alright?" Kanda asked Allen as he felt a killer's aura surround him.

"I'm going to beat his Portuguese arse!" Allen yelled in anger as he lost his cool. Kanda began to laugh at his teacher, as Allen noticed this he noticed he began to blush.

"Get into the car now." Allen scolded at Kanda was Kanda unwillingly listened to Allen's order.

* * *

><p>As they arrived at the coroner's place Allen didn't want to go. He did want to see his victims again, he did not want to see his victims' son sad. As Kanda got out of the car he noticed that Allen was still sitting in the car.<p>

"Oi, you coming?" Kanda asked Allen as this knocked Allen out of his deep thoughts.

"Oh, it's your choice if you want me to go. I feel as if it is rude if I tagged along." Allen tried to push Kanda to go in by himself but failed. Kanda skeptically looked at his teacher as he slammed the door and went to the other side and pulled him out.

"You're fucking going if you like it or not." Kanda said as he dragged his teacher into the morgue. As they entered it was cold, it felt like death reeked the place, Allen knew this too much.

"You must be Kanda. Please follow me." A man said as he led the two into a certain room with two gurneys that were covered by a blanket.

"Are you ready for this?" The coroner asked as Kanda nodded. As the coroner entered Allen was dragged into the room by Kanda. The coroner lifted two blankets slightly revealing the faces of the deceased, it was Kanda's parents. Kanda began to shake from the sight as he continued to walk forward and see the bodies. He saw his mother and father, pale, stiff, and cold.

"You're lives were ended too soon. At least you're free from this cruel world." Kanda said as he began to touch the faces of his parents.

"Would you like me to continue?" The coroner asked Kanda as Kanda nodded. "Your parents were killed with precision and skill. Your father and mother were both killed quickly and painlessly. Your father was killed by his internal jugular vein getting cut as for your mother she was shot in the head. It seems that the White Clown either wanted to get on with it or he felt as if he shouldn't make them suffer like his other victims. Luckily they weren't killed by his subordinates. Their killings are more sadistic and gruesome. I consider the White Clown to be the most sincere out of them all."

"I see." Kanda said as he sucked up his sadness. Allen began to feel nauseous all this was happening again. Seeing that gurney and the blanket it was all too familiar from 7 years ago and to top it off to see his victims once again. Allen stood up and began to leave the room.

"Oi, where are you going?" Kanda asked Allen as he noticed how Allen was leaving.

"I am going outside for a bit. I can't stand the smell of death." Allen said as he left the room.

"He seems familiar, may I asked for his name?" The coroner asked Kanda as Kanda began to look at his parents' face again.

"His name is Allen, Allen Walker." Kanda introduced as the coroner began to look through documents of his.

"Ahh, yes I remember Allen Walker, he was only 13 when he came here. The death of his foster father, Mana Walker. Mana was one of the most unusual people that came here. He was killed violently and suspect was never found. He met his foster father's friend Cross Marian and his foster father's brother, Neah Walker." The coroner remembered the unique hair color and the beauty of this young boy now in his adult years.

"He has grown quite manly now. I remember when he was younger he was very girly. But let's get back to your parents. When your mother was found she was holding this picture." The coroner handed the blood stained picture frame of him and his parents Kanda was only 5 at the time.

"Thank you. I will be taking my leave now. I will set up funeral arrangements later." Kanda added as he held onto the picture and left the room. as he departed he saw his parents once again covered up by that tan blanket.

* * *

><p>As he went outside he saw Allen sitting on the concrete staircase that entered into the morgue.<p>

"Oi, Moyashi." Kanda said as he was about to touch Allen. Allen quickly pulled away and stood up.

"Don't touch me!" Allen yelled at him.

"Don't touch me, I am stained, filthy, and disgusting. I hate myself, I want to hurt myself every single time I see myself. I am a monster." Allen began to cry. Kanda quickly grabbed Allen's head and kissed him on the lips to make him shut up. For a few seconds Allen stood still as he saw his own beautiful student kiss him. As Kanda pulled away Allen's eyes were still full of tears.

"Don't say that about yourself. Every person is made in their own way, clean or not, stained or pure, we are all beautiful someway inside and outside. Don't inflict the pain on yourself, put it on me instead. I will gradually take it all." Kanda said Allen began to stop his tears.

* * *

><p>As Allen and Kanda were in the car together Allen began to look towards Kanda.<p>

"So when you said that to me it means you're a masochist not to mention you're gay?" Allen awkward said as Kanda looked out the window trying to break the awkward tension. "Someone like you I thought you would be a player and a huge sadist."

"Shut up! So what if I am." Kanda yelled at Allen.

"How about to celebrate you breaking my emotional problem we go out and eat." Allen smiled as he began to drive.

"Whatever." Kanda said as he was in deep thought.

"_Why does he hate himself so much, how come he cracked when seeing my parents dead, why does he call himself a monster and how can he be so happy after this?_" Kanda thought as he looked at the smiling man who once had eyes of fear with malice.

* * *

><p>As they arrived back at Allen's house there was already a boxes in the front which all belonged to Kanda.<p>

"Here let me help you bring it in." Allen smiled as he carried a few of Kanda's boxes into the house. After a 15 minutes all the boxes were inside the house.

"Kanda make sure you go and place the boxes in your room. I am going to make dinner." Allen smiled as Kanda proceeded to carry the boxes into the room.

"_Living with that man, will I get to feel his touch?_" Kanda thought as he continued to unpack his stuff. After a few minutes Allen entered Kanda's room.

"Excuse the instruments, these didn't fit in my other room where I store all the other instruments." Allen said as he walked towards Kanda. As Kanda stood up Allen pinned him against the wall.

"You're such a greenhorn, your kiss was so inexperienced, it's cute." Allen smirked as he grabbed Kanda's hand and pinned it about his head. As Kanda tried to release his other hand Allen pinned both hands with his right gloved hand.

"Would you like to see what a real kiss is like?" Allen whispered in Kanda's ear as he licked it. Allen forced his lips onto Kanda's as Kanda tried to resist.

"_His lips taste like sweets. It's disgusting yet so delicious._" Kanda thought as Allen bit his lower lip he wanted an entrance. Kanda didn't know what Allen did that for as he took a breath since he was running out of air. When Kanda did this Allen immediately forced his tongue into Kanda's mouth. As Allen easily took over dominance since Kanda had not clue what to do. Allen pushed his leg between Kanda's legs as he pressed down on Kanda's clothed cock.

"Mmph!" Kanda moaned in surprise as his sadist was going down south. They continued to kiss as Kanda slowly moaned as Allen played his with cock through his pants. Allen used his free hand and rubbed the bulge in Kanda's pants as he continued to devour the masochist's mouth. Allen pulled away as a string of saliva connected their tongues. Kanda fell to the floor as his legs grew weak from the pleasure Allen had given him.

"Do you want more?" Allen asked Kanda as Kanda's face showed he wanted more.

"Tell me, do you want more?" Allen smirked at Kanda who was on the floor.

"_I don't care if my pride goes down the drain._" Kanda thought as he nodded.

"So you do want more, I don't want to feel like a pervert violated someone as defenseless as you." Allen smiled as he lifted Kanda's chin to look at him.

"Maybe if you're a good pet then I will give you even greater pleasure, maybe with some pain on the side. You like that yes?" Allen left the unsatisfied Kanda alone.

"Well, let's just wait, shall we?" Allen smiled as he left the room to cook the dinner. Kanda sat on his bed not knowing what to do.

"_How the hell am I supposed to get off this feeling?_" Kanda thought as he tried to meditate to get his mind off of what just happened. After 30 minutes of meditating it worked, his trance was broken by Allen calling Kanda for dinner as Kanda did not go anywhere of unpacking his stuff. Kanda stood as his face was no longer covered in lust, his excitement calmed down. He saw the man who would now be his guardian in the kitchen cooking his dinner. His face covered with that same old smile that somehow his sadness that he will not reveal.

* * *

><p><em>Quick Note:<em>

_Fey is the orange haired lady that works with Komui in the recent chapters_

_Deputy Commissioner-second highest rank in the England Police Force_

_Biathlon-Involving guns to be more specific rifles but firearms in general  
><em>

* * *

><p><em>Finally, done with this chapter. I was really stumped on what to write in this chapter. I haven't been in the shounen mood, I've been in the yaoishounen-ai mood thus my current obsession with Togainu no Chi. Allen had emotional problems in here, he has no guilt at times he has guilt. Allen has mixed personalities. Mana was murdered in here I will later reveal who Mana was murdered and who did it. The other reasons why Allen joined Noah Clan. In the next chapter will be, Ryuuji and Byakko's funeral, exams, and the Moonlight Biathlon Battle. I didn't want to use guns because it sounded kind of boring so Biathlon. Allen is such a tease I chuckled a lot when I did it. I will try to update this story as fast as I can. Diligence is what I need to, so press the lovely review button down below. Each time you press it my writing stamina goes up +10 and Diligence goes up 20+, and Motivation goes up 30+, so press it if you want me to update faster.__ Well that's all I have to say, press that review button to make my diligence, writing stamina, and motivation gauge go up. _


	4. Carnal Iniquity

_**Salacious Sensei is My Master**_

* * *

><p><em>Disclaimer: DGM characters do not belong to me and they will never belong to me T.T<em>

_Warning: Cussing and some attempt of sex in here._

* * *

><p>A few days passed since the funeral of Kanda's parents. Many relatives continued to call Kanda's phone as they wanted some of the money that Kanda had obtained from the death of his parents. Kanda lay in his room as he knew that finals were coming soon but was too lazy to study. Kanda looked at the computer in his room as he wondered if he should go on it or not. But on the table were the computer was on he saw a stalk of books with papers sticking out of it. Allen had made notes for Kanda to study it as he also had the pages bookmarked for reference for Kanda. Kanda chose to just space out instead as he continued to lie on his bed. He suddenly heard knocking from his door.<p>

"Kanda, you better be studying. Finals are coming soon." Allen said from the other side of the door.

"Shut up." Kanda replied as Allen barged into his room.

"If you didn't hear me I said you better be studying. Spacing out isn't productive." As Allen walked in he saw Kanda lying on his bed doing nothing.

"Kanda, are your other relatives bothering you about the inheritance?" Allen bluntly asked as Kanda quickly got up and glared at him. "So I guess I was correct."

Kanda couldn't glare at Allen, Allen's eyes radiate kindness but deep in his eyes it showed dominance.

"Yeah, so what of it?" Kanda asked as Allen quickly grabbed Kanda's phone.

"Study, to get the stress off your hands I will be taking all your calls. Don't worry if they only speak Japanese, I'm fluent in Japanese, Portuguese, French, Chinese, and Latin." Allen smiled as he placed Kanda's phone in his pocket.

"Whatever." Kanda blushed as he looked away. Allen noticed and began to smirk.

"You are really cute when you're trying to hide the fact you're blushing." Allen added as he began to walk out of Kanda's room. After Allen had left Kanda's room, he got up and went to his desk and saw the books and notes Allen had made for him. As he began to open it the notes were well written and neat.

"Che, that weirdo put this much effort into this?" Kanda said to himself as he did a slight smile and began to actually study.

* * *

><p>As Allen left the room he leaned on the door. "<em>He's going to find out one day, I know it.<em>" Allen thought to himself as he began to look down.

"_Why is destiny such an ass, the person I took away his family from likes me and I like him as well. Maybe, God is giving me my punishment. More punishment, huh? And I thought I was done with it._" Allen walked over to his mini home office where he had practice tests to do. "_I wish I can keep pulling this façade, I don't want to see him hurt again._"

* * *

><p>As exams started, the list of the Moonlight Biathlon was posted. Many people surrounded the list as girls were squealing whenever they had the newest General leading them. "So what team do you think will win?" A girl asked Lenalee as she looked at the list.<p>

"I have my hopes in Allen, a lot of people don't know this but Allen is quite a strategist at times, well that's if he tries. If Allen tries, he can do many things. I remember when we were younger Allen learned fluent Chinese in a month by himself." Allen ironically was right behind Lenalee.

"Lenalee, you have too much hope in me." Allen began to blush slightly as Lenalee turned around.

"Allen! Lavi, Kanda, Deke, and I are all on your team. I guess Komui was favoring us." Lenalee happily said as Allen began to look at the list.

"It seems so, let's hope we win. I want those free meal tickets." Allen answered as all the girls began to look at him oddly.

"You still eat a lot huh? I'm surprised you're not overweight from what I remember from your records in brother's records you're a bit underweight." Lenalee added as Allen began to look at himself.

"Is 61 kgs too light?" Allen asked Lenalee.

"Well you're toned not buff but you're really slim." Lenalee tried to explain to Allen.

"Che, you're such a girl, talking about your weight." Kanda added as Lavi and Deke was behind him.

"Hello Mr. Walker." Deke did a little smile as Allen stood behind Lenalee trying to get a distance from Deke.

"Don't worry Deke won't kiss you." Lenalee informed as Allen walked away from Lenalee.

"Oi, Moyashi, what are we eating for dinner tonight?" Kanda bluntly asked Allen.

"It's a surprise. Just do well on the exam." Allen smiled as girls began to look shocked at Allen and Kanda's conversation.

"Lenalee! Mr. Allen and Kanda live with each other?" Girls continued to ask Lenalee as the four guys walked away to avoid attention. The bell began to ring as lunch ended as exams went throughout three days.

* * *

><p>Three days passed by quickly as all the students were relieved to be free from exams. Lenalee, Lavi, Deke, and Kanda were walking through the halls as school was over. "Kanda, do you think you did well on the exams?" Lenalee asked because out of all four of them Kanda was the dumbest.<p>

"Are you implying that I'm dumb? I'm not surprised you would think that seeing that I'm with you three?" Kanda sourly replied as he began to slightly blush. Lavi noticed this and began to smirk.

"So Kanda did Mr. Allen help you on the exam?" Lavi added as he did a smile. Kanda began to blush brighter.

"Fuck no!" Kanda yelled trying to hide that he really did get help. Allen was right behind him when he lied to them.

"Oh? So _I_ didn't help you?" Allen did a fake smile behind as he held onto a red and black suit with matching boots, Lenalee quickly noticed the uniform.

"Allen is that the uniform that you will wear at the event?" Lenalee asked as she smiled.

"Yeah, I heard that Johnny designed it for me. My team will wear the same colors as me so we know who is on whose team. Since the students pay for tuition here the uniform is free." Allen smiled as he held onto the uniform. "Our team is black and red, Cloud Nyne's team is black and gold, Tiedoll and Zokalo's team is black and white but Zokalo's team is body tight uniforms and Tiedoll's team is loose uniforms."

"Allen, can we come to your house and see you try it on?" Lenalee eyes glittered at the uniform.

"If you want to. I don't mind at all." Allen replied back as I just remembered something. "Lenalee, I heard we get a week for planning, is that true?"

"Of course, we can't just start a fake war, we need to plan." Lenalee added as Kanda, Lavi, and Deke were following them.

"That reminds me, Kanda let me see your room now since I haven't been at your new place." Lavi smiled as he pestered the Japanese man.

"Whatever." Kanda replied as both Lavi and Deke began to cheer.

* * *

><p>As they arrived in front of Allen's house they began to awe. "Wow Allen, your house is so exquisite." Deke complimented as Allen began to open the door.<p>

"Just make yourself at home. I'll go and change into this." Allen smiled as he walked into his room. Lavi and Deke began to look at the pictures posted the walls and tables.

"Lenalee, do you know who these people are?" Deke held up a picture as Lenalee walked over.

"That is Allen, Komui, Mana, and me." Lenalee did a soft smile as she remembered the past.

"Mana?" Kanda asked as he immediately stood up and looked at the picture, he remembered hearing about this "Mana" at the time he was at the coroner.

"Yeah, Mana Walker, Allen's foster father. He was murdered brutally after Allen returned from school. Apparently the person who murdered Mana planted a C4 bomb in the house and almost killing Allen. He obtained the scar that almost looks like a tattoo on his face from that bomb. Allen almost died from that attack and obtained Post Traumatic Stress Disorder. This is the reason for his unmistakable white hair which he was made fun of quite often after the event. But that is what I heard from Komui, Allen refuses to talk about it no one has ever heard of Allen's story of that day." Lenalee explained as she put the picture down.

"He seriously faced that when he was that young?" Lavi asked Lenalee.

"He was only 10 at the time, I heard that many bad people disliked Mana, this unknown though. The only person who knows this is Allen and Mana's brother, Neah. I don't know what Neah looks like but I was pretty sure he was at Mana's funeral and Allen met him there, he also met his future guardian, General Cross." Lenalee explained as Allen's door began to open. She immediately put down the picture and turned around.

"So how does it look?" Allen asked Lenalee as she began to blush.

"You look handsome in it. To think, the tiny, feminine boy I once knew is this handsome." Lenalee complimented.

"Your flattery is too much, Lenalee." Allen did a charming smile as Kanda looked at Allen.

"_He went through so much yet he can smile like that. That reminds me, the day we went to the coroner he freaked out._" Kanda thought as Deke tapped his shoulder. He put his index finger over his mouth telling Kanda to keep quiet about it.

"_Does Deke know about that time?_" Kanda asked himself as his stare averted to Allen.

"Allen, why don't you get a mirror." Lavi asked Allen as he began to look solemn.

"Lavi, Allen doesn't need a mirror, he has my opinions!" Lenalee quickly changed the subject.

"Oi, You Rabbit, let's go into my room." Kanda said as he quickly offered as Lavi and Deke willingly followed Kanda into his room.

* * *

><p>Allen and Lenalee were all alone together. "Kanda is such a life saver." Lenalee sighed as Allen began to do a sad smile.<p>

"Allen, are you sure you're alright, you seem a bit down." Lenalee asked as he began to touch Allen's face.

"Yeah, I'm alright." Allen tried to lie to Lenalee as Lenale began to glare at him.

"Allen, let's go into your room." Lenalee grabbed Allen's arm and dragged him into his room. His room was big compared to other rooms. A small flight of stairs lead to Allen's circular bed which was covered by white sheets and was extremely huge.

"Allen, take off your uniform." Lenalee demanded.

"Wha- no!" Allen blushed as he refused to take off his uniform.

"Allen, I've washed your back when we were younger, I know about everything about you." Lenalee argued as she struggled to take off Allen's uniform. "That was only once!" Allen yelled back as Lenalee removed Allen's uniform. He was wearing a male white tank top, showing his arm.

"See, I'm not afraid." Lenalee smiled as she dragged Allen up the small flight of stairs and pushed him flat down and lifted his shirt showing scars on his back.

"Lenalee, please stop." Allen asked Lenalee as Lenalee began to tear up.

"Allen, why couldn't you ask me for help during that time. Everyday I visited you when you were in the hospital. I even went to your college and brought your professors to personally teach you. Why won't you tell me anything!" Lenalee cried as Allen grabbed a nearby jacket and covered his arm. Allen took off his left glove and wiped away Lenalee's tears.

"Don't cry, if I told you everything your tears will be wasted for me. You need to think about yourself first than me." Allen smiled as Lenalee cried into Allen's chest. Allen grabbed Lenalee a box of tissues and began to wipe away her tears.

"A beautiful girl like yourself shouldn't be crying for such little things." As Allen was comforting Lenalee I looked at the clock.

"Oh crap, Lenalee stay here until you feel better, I need to check on the Lavi, Deke, and Kanda and discuss about dinner." Allen panicked as he quickly jumped off the bed and left his room. Lavi and Kanda were playing video games and Deke was looking at Allen's degrees.

"Ah, Mr. Walker." Deke smiled as he ran towards Allen. "You have quite a bit of degrees but it seemed you only did have a few credits on medicine and law."

"I was pestered by my uncle to take a few courses on medicine and law, I started attending college here in the UK at the age of 10 but when I was 15 I went to the USA to finish. I have a Ph.D in English so I teach English. Medicine and law were just forced." Allen talked about his degrees as Kanda and Lavi began to boost up the TV. The sound of guns resonated throughout the room as Allen tried to talk.

"Kanda, shall we eat out!" Allen yelled as Kanda heard him clearly.

"Who cares." Kanda replied as he continued to play video games. Lenalee came out of the room looking like she hadn't cried.

"Kanda and Lavi listen to Allen!" Lenalee yelled as Kanda and Lavi both paused the game.

"Thank you Lenalee. Now where do you what to eat." Allen smiled as Lavi gave an answer quickly.

"Yakiniku!" Lavi quickly answered.

"Anyone else what to say anything?" Allen asked everyone as no one gave a response. "Alright then. We'll leave soon I suppose. I still have to take you three home." Allen sighed as he went back into his room.

* * *

><p>Allen and Kanda both returned home after dropping Lenalee, Lavi, and Deke at their houses. As Allen began to stretch Kanda continued to look at Allen's left arm. He noticed how in even picture they were covered.<p>

"Oi, Moyashi." Kanda called out as he began to look at Allen's old pictures.

"What is it Kanda?" Allen smiled as Kanda remained facing the other way.

"Why do you always cover your left arm?" Kanda asked as Allen began to walk over to Kanda and pinned him against the wall under the Ph.D in English Allen framed with his right hand.

"Do you want to see that badly?" Allen whispered in Kanda's ear as Kanda began to blush. Allen used his teeth and pulled off his glove and showed Kanda his hand. Kanda's reaction did not falter.

"Are you surprised?" Allen whispered in Kanda's ear.

"No." Kanda replied boldly as Allen's face was surprised. Allen began to slightly laugh.

"You remind me the first day I met Lenalee and Komui." Allen laughed he slowly let go of Kanda.

"Shall I surprise you even more?" Allen smiled as he slowly undid his coat and shirt revealing his entire arm.

"You see I was born like this. My own blood abandoned me. The weird design on my shoulder is also natural." Allen did a sadistic grin as he sat on the couch. "If you see my entire torso you would even be more surprised."

Kanda immediately sat on the floor and picked up Allen's hand as licked it. "You're birth parents are stupid." Kanda grinned as he continued to kiss Allen's hand.

"You're strange." Allen smiled as he grabbed Kanda's jaw and forced his mouth open and stuck his index finger and middle finger in Kanda's mouth.

"Shall I teach you something else?" Allen smiled as he undid Kanda's hair was his free hand.

"Kanda's touch yourself." Allen demanded as Kanda's face was in shock.

"Wha?" Kanda added as Allen's fingers made Kanda's speech incoherent.

"You heard me, touch yourself." Allen repeated himself as Kanda began to blush. "I'll show you something even better."

Kanda looked away and he began to touch himself through his jeans. "Mmm." Kanda slightly moaned as Allen continued to push his tongue down.

"That's it." Allen watched Kanda masturbate in front of him. Kanda unzipped his pants and began to touch the tip of his cock that was already covered in his pre-cum.

"Uh… mph…" Kanda moaned as he continued to touch himself. As Kanda's face looked liked he was about to come Allen began to smile.

"Kanda, stop. Get up." Allen smiled as he removed his fingers from Kanda's mouth. As Kanda followed Allen's orders and kneeled over Allen's lap. Allen began to rub the top of Kanda's cock.

"Ah… agh!" Kanda moaned as Allen began to give Kanda a hand job. As Allen was giving Kanda a hand job he got his left hand that was lubricated with Kanda's saliva and stuck his index finger in Kanda's asshole.

"Ah!" Kanda moaned as Allen stopped rubbing Kanda's cock.

"After I just stuck a finger in there it tightened." Allen said in amazement as he stuck another finger in.

"Uwaah!" Kanda moaned as Allen looked at his wanton face.

"To think you're such a slut." Allen smiled as he began to scissor Kanda. Allen used his free hand and buttoned Kanda's shirt and started to lick Kanda's nipples.

"Let's see if I can make you come just by playing with your asshole and teasing your nipples." Allen said as he began to lick Kanda's nipples and give him a hand job. Kanda hugged Allen's head tightly as Allen continued to probe his ass and lick his body.

"S-stop, I-I'm gonna come!" Kanda pleaded as Allen began search for his prostate. After Allen found Kanda's prostate Kanda began to shiver.

"I-I'm coming!" Kanda moaned as he came over Allen's undershirt. Allen looked at Kanda then at his shirt and began to smile.

"You got both of my hands and my shirt dirty. Tomorrow in class I'm definitely going to pick on you." Allen grinned as Kanda laid on the couch hyperventilating.

"Make sure you go take a shower." Allen added as he got up and quickly entered the shower in his room.

"_Shit, why am I like this_." Kanda thought to himself as he still lied on the couch.

As Allen was showering he began to lean against the shower walls. "_Why am I doing this to one of my students? He's a victim to me. Why do I keep losing control whenever I am with him?_" Allen thought as the hot water splashed over his pale skin that was covered in scars from the accident, from torture by Neah.

* * *

><p><em>Wow, I am finally done... ^^" I took my a while since I got distracted easily over the last few weeks. I should be updating soon but this won't last long. I'll have family over and such so I'll be taking a break from writing. I hope I can still update soon. To those who like Kanda seme, I read a lot of Allen x Kanda doujins so I am more of a fan of Allen seme rather than Kanda seme but I go for both. I really have nothing else to say so please give me some Constructive Criticism. It will be nice if you just at least review. Just to let you know, I will not be updating very much due to family. I am just editting this chapter.<br>_


	5. Wanton Transgression

**_Salacious Sensei is My Master_**

* * *

><p><em>Disclaimer: I do not own DGM and I will never...<em>

_Warning: Nothing much, maybe cussing?  
><em>

* * *

><p>Allen was teaching the class as all the students were listening. All the kids loved Allen; he was young, funny, and nice. Even students that Allen didn't know still visited him to meet the young general themselves. As Kanda was hanging out with Lenalee and Lavi a group of girls began to surround Kanda.<p>

"Kanda-senpai, can we talk with you outside?" The underclassmen girls asked Kanda as Kanda knew what was going to happen.

"Why don't you talk to be here, it's best to know if my friends hear what you're going to say to me." Kanda grinned as the girls slightly struggled knowing that Kanda was the Ice Prince of the school.

"Go Kaeko, tell him." The girls insisted their friend to tell Kanda what she wanted to say.

"Kanda-senpai I liked you for a very long time will you go out with me!" The girl yelled as Kanda did not flinch at all from the girl's confession.

"Ooo, a confession, this isn't going to turn out well." Lavi whispered to Lenalee as she elbowed him in the stomach.

"Sorry, I'm not interested. First I have never met you, second I have no interest in dating right now. Even due to my loss of my parents dating someone wouldn't help me." Kanda explained to the girl as she began to cry.

"The cold prince has arrived." Lavi smiled as Kanda glared at him, many people didn't like him, but girls loved the idea of his cold heart.

"Kanda, you should turn people down nicely." Lenalee sighed as Kanda glared at her.

"I don't have time to deal with shit like that." Kanda answered as he left the two alone as he walked off to a place somewhere else.

Allen was walking down the halls with the other Generals as he saw Lenalee and Lavi together the thing that disturbed him the most was that he didn't see Kanda with them.

"Excuse me." Allen told the Generals as they nodded and walked off.

"Lenalee, where is Kanda?" Allen asked Lenalee as she looked at Allen, her eyes were full of worry, and everyone knew she was the motherly type.

"Kanda went to a somewhere. Knowing him it's a place of isolation. Kanda is still upset about his parents' murder it will be best for someone who has also lost his parents to the same thing talk to them and guide them." Lenalee added as Allen did a fake smile.

"_How can the murderer help the victim?_" Allen thought as he felt bad about hurting Kanda, but if he never got to do that, he wouldn't have known him so well, took a liking to him, making him slowly his. Allen was greedy and selfish, wanting Kanda all to himself, even if it meant hurting him. He ran to the rooftop knowing that no one went up there unless they wanted to be isolated from everyone else.

Kanda leaned against the wall gazing at the sky letting his teardrops fall down his face. He wanted no one to see him cry, in his eyes, crying was a weakness. He heard the door slam open as he turned around and saw Allen with his gentleman-like smile.

"Oi, Moyashi!" Kanda yelled at him as he began to walk faster towards him. He turned Kanda back to his original stance and pushed his head against his shoulder.

"I'm not going to look; holding in your sorrows only makes it worse." Allen sighed as Kanda let his little teardrops fall a bit more. Kanda pushed Allen away as his face glared at him.

"Now go, you have work to do." Kanda added as Allen did a sigh in relief.

"Now, that's the Kanda I know." Allen smiled as he waved Kanda good bye and went back into the building. Kanda knew that Allen was preparing for the Moonlight Biathlon, Allen's effort to make him not cry anymore actually worked even though Kanda thought the attempt was pathetic, Allen was the only one with guts to do that, Kanda really liked Allen because of that. Kanda continued to stare off into the distance on the rooftop reminiscing about his past.

* * *

><p>The kids grouped in lines and signed their names to the list Allen was still makes preparations for a mini shooting range. After his little army grouped together in a different place from other generals Allen rubbed his head seeing how many students there were. Kanda glared at him telling him to hurry up Allen smiled awkwardly as he help up a pistol, loaded with the special bullets for the event.<p>

"How many of you have ever shot a gun?" Allen asked the students only a few raised their hands.

Lenalee raised her hand as Allen quickly called on her. "Allen, when did you learn how to shoot a gun?" Lenalee asked as Allen knew Lenalee's over caring personality.

"From my family, even though we are not blood related, we are still called a _family_." Allen answered Lenalee hoping that it will satisfy her. Kanda raised his hand as Allen caught him immediately.

"Just teach us, already." Kanda growled as many girls were hanging onto him and pulling on him. Allen nodded as he held onto a handgun specifically for the bullets they were using.

"Relax, Breathe, Aim, and Fire. You should always use a 6 o'clock hold on your target. If you want to aim for a bulls-eye you balance the front sight at the bottom of the bulls-eye. It's hard the first few times but once you get the hang of it, it goes smoothly." Allen smiled as many girls began to giggle at him since most of the girls thought Allen was weak like Komui.

A girl began to raise their hand to mock him. "Mr. Allen can you shoot to give us an idea?" A girl mocked as she wrapped her arms around Kanda's neck.

"_This is why I go for the other team._" Allen held the gun as he cocked it back.

"This is going to be very loud." Allen smiled as he aimed at the target. Allen shot the target three times all aiming at the head with precision. Many girls awed at Allen's skills many Kanda slightly chuckled.

"Now young ladies, may I ask you not devour Kanda and line up. We are going to see who are going to be the front liners and snipers to make this extra efficient so we need to plan this decisively." Allen smiled as many people began to line up and started to shoot.

Allen's phone began to ring a post-hardcore tune many people stared at Allen as he slightly giggled. "Excuse me." Allen smiled as he picked up his phone.

"I forgot Allen is around our age, he acts so mature even though he's only 20." One of Allen's fan sighed as she looked at him with eyes of adornment. Kanda looked at Allen as he held the gun and aimed.

* * *

><p>"What do you want now Tyki?" Allen sighed as the sound of gun shooting overpowered his voice.<p>

"So you're using those targets well. I'll make this short, I have some news though." Tyki called as Allen slightly panicked.

"What is it?" Allen tried to sound normal as his eyes were full of worry, this caught Kanda's attention.

"We have a meeting tonight; I know you've been dying to know why you had to kill the father and mother of that brat." Tyki laughed as Allen grew slightly angry.

"He isn't a brat, you're a brat yourself." Allen slightly giggled as Tyki gasp over the phone.

"Brat? For your information, I'm 6 years older than you." Tyki replied as Allen sighed.

"Yeah, but I tutored you when you were in high school, I was in college already." Allen pointed out as Tyki quickly changed the topic.

"You have to be there, under the 14th's orders." Tyki replied as Allen did a face palm.

"Fine, I'll be there, it starts in 2 hours right?" Allen looked at his watch.

"Yeah, don't be late." Tyki hung up the phone after saying that. Allen's eyes looked troubled after the call. He hated meetings involving Neah, he was frightened by Neah, he hated Neah. Kanda walked over to Allen as he sat on a chair in deep thought. Allen wrapped his arms around Kanda's waist as everyone was engrossed in practicing.

"I'm sorry Kanda, I'm going to be home late, I suggest you stay at Lenalee's house or Lavi's house." Allen refused to look up at Kanda as he began to sigh.

"Just drop me off and go where ever you need to go." Kanda looked away bashfully as Allen looked up at him and smiled. Kanda looked at Allen's facial expression; it was in so much pain and sadness Kanda actually pitied him.

"_Moyashi?_" Kanda thought as Allen let go of Kanda as began to sigh.

"Sorry about this but my family calls." Allen apologized as Kanda turned his back and began to click his tongue.

"Just toughen up already! The Moyashi I know isn't a weak person." Kanda added as Allen stood up and slightly smiled.

"Thank you Kanda." Allen bowed as Kanda spent the rest of his day trying to learn how to hold a gun.

* * *

><p>"I'm home!" Road yelled as many maids bowed down in respect.<p>

"Welcome Lady Road." They all said in unison as Sheril happily ran down a flight of stairs to meet his daughter.

"Road, welcome home, the 14th wants to see you right now for something real quick." Sheril hugged Road as she was texting her friends.

"Thanks daddy." Road ran up the flight of stairs and entered the library where Neah was usually if he wasn't underground in the Noah Clan's secret base, "14th, I'm here." Road bowed in front of the door as she introduced herself.

"Come in." Neah called Road in as she slowly opened the door.

"You requested me." Road replied as she bowed and Neah slightly laughed.

"You're the closest one to Allen from my observation. Allen has taken in the child of the Kanda family. I think that kid might be very loyal to Allen seeing how from Tyki's point of view, that child really cares for Allen." Neah chuckled as Road nodded.

"How does this involve me?" Road asked Neah as he pushed back his dark hair and revealed tattoos of stigmata on his forehead.

"Knowing your relationship with Allen, I want you to reveal Allen's dark side to him. I told Sheril you will be staying at Allen's house tonight; you must manipulate Allen and the child to reveal his secret to Allen. I have a feeling that the kid will do anything to protect his secret. I leave this into your hand; that is all." Neah smiled as Road looked up as Neah approached her. He looked quite young even though he was in his mid 30s; his face was exactly like her uncle's.

"I will do it." Road nodded as Neah did a sinister smile.

* * *

><p>As Allen dropped Kanda at the house Allen looked at Kanda. "There should be some food from dinner last night. Make sure no one gets inside and keep care of yourself. Tomorrow is no school so you can sleep in." Allen began to go on and on as Kanda grabbed him by the tie and boldly kissed him. As Kanda pulled away and turned his head and slightly blushed, Kanda turned his back at Allen making sure Allen didn't see his face.<p>

"Just shut up, I'm fine on my own." Allen smiled as he touched his lips and took a glance back and looked at Allen, "I still have the car my parents got me. So if I need anything I'll just drive somewhere. Besides, I have to finish my painting." Allen remembered that Kanda was going to go into art and master Japanese painting.

"I should be home in a few hours. If you want, everything is in access for you except the things in my room. If you want to use something in my room just send me a text and I'll message you right away." Allen smiled as Kanda slightly blushed as Allen drove away the other direction.

* * *

><p>"I heard the heir is coming back to the main house today." A maid happily said as the other young maids swoon imagining the young master while cleaning.<p>

"I hear he's a looker from Lord Mikk." Another maid smiled as one maid stood off in a distance.

"What's wrong Charlotte?" Another maid asked the woman.

"I just remembered that my first kid was born around 20-21 years ago when I was 16. I wonder what he's doing now." She sighed as she heard from Tyki that the heir was 20 and was turning 21 like her child. The door opened as the maids furiously bowed down making sure their eyes do not meet the heir's face.

"Allen, right on time." Tyki smiled as he wrapped his arm around Allen.

"I want to go home already, I hate being here." Allen coldly added as he walked next to Tyki.

"You have to spend time with your family. You can't keep pushing yourself away from us." Tyki lead Allen to the dining room.

"You're not even my family, I was adopted remember?" Allen added as the woman slightly glanced up and caught the heir's face.

"_It's his face!_" She thought as she was in shock.

"If I'm here, that must mean that Neah wants me to do something about being the next head of the family." Allen sighed as the entered the huge dining room.

* * *

><p>"Welcome back, Allen." Neah sat in the middle as 6 chairs were placed on each side and Allen said right across from Neah. Allen rudely placed his feet on the table just like Cross.<p>

"I see you get some traits from Cross, however it is time you decided on your shield." Neah smiled as the same girl still stood on his right side, "You see my new shield, Evangeline, is a perfect example. Mana's shield was Cross Marian before he left us. You will soon be leading the Clan so you need to decide on a person to protect you." Allen glared at Neah as he did his dark smile.

"A shield? I am perfectly good on my own. I don't need someone to protect me. I don't even have a person in mind." Allen bluffed as Neah began to laugh hysterically.

"No one? You're hilarious. You may have a lovely poker face but I know you like that Kanda kid who is at your house right now." Neah continued to laugh as Allen's eyes averted to Tyki as he shrugged his shoulders, "I don't mind your sexuality, to be honest I go both ways but I think he will be perfect subject as your shield. His family has a long history of fighting skills to be specific the sword."

Allen looked down as Neah got him. "I don't want him to get involved with our ways; I want his hands to stay pure and unstained." Allen looked at Neah as Neah began to smile the way Allen's eye were.

"I love the way you glare. It's absolutely terrific. It shows no struggle, no fear. But I know you want to know why we had to kill his parents." Neah tipped his head and slightly smiled, "We killed them because of Byakko Kanda. She was in league with the group that is against us. She manipulated his husband into doing so. So by ending the both of them, that not only gives you preparation to be the Noah of Destruction, but also convince the boy to join us." Allen immediately stood up and began to leave the table.

"I'm going to shower. Knowing us we are probably eating out." Allen added as he left the room.

* * *

><p>"Charlotte! Prepare the master with some fresh clothes!" Evangeline yelled as the maid quickly started to work.<p>

"Road, remember you must achieve our goal. To try to convince Kanda Yuu to join, and be Allen's his right hand man." Neah smiled as Road nodded.

"14th, why are you so obsessed with Allen." David asked as Neah began to slightly smile.

"When I first saw him at that orphanage he was absolutely the perfect child in my eyes. The children at the orphanage were already smarter and stronger than normal children but Allen was the smartest and strongest of them all. Mana went to the orphanage because his former wife ran out on him and took a lot of his money. He decided to adopt a new kid who will be his son. I myself wanted him as well." Neah began to reminiscence about the young Allen.

All the Noah sat in silence as Tyki began to hold out his cards. "Shall we all play a game?" Tyki smiled trying to ease the tense atmosphere.

* * *

><p>Allen entered the large shower as he felt the water touch his body. Allen began to punch the wall in anger. "<em>Why do they have to involve Kanda!<em>" Allen thought as he continued to punch the wall in the shower his right hand was swollen by the time he did his tenth punch. Allen heard a knock as he looked up and glanced at the door.

"Young Master, I have prepared your new clothing and your towels." A woman's voice answered as Allen sighed.

"Come in and place them on the table, while you're at it get me some bandages." Allen answered as the maid began to smirk. "_If he is really my child, when he becomes the next head he can support me for life._" Charlotte smiled as she bowed and began to walk away.

Allen turned off the shower and began to look down. "_Will Kanda hate me if he knows about what I did to his parents? I don't want to lose another person._" Allen thought as he got the towel and began to dry himself. As he wrapped the towel around his waist and began to put on his clothing. Charlotte walked in on him with the bandages he ordered to get for him.

She immediately saw his left arm and tried to hold in a smirk. "_I knew it._" As she glanced on at Allen's body she saw a lot of scars on his back, they looked of whip marks.

"Please leave. Tell Neah I will be down in 5 minutes." Allen commanded as she immediately bowed and left the room. As Allen began to put on his suit he sighed.

"They always give me a white suit." Allen fixed his red tie in front of a mirror. He pulled his white gloves as he left the room and Road ran up to him.

"Allen, do you think I can stay at your house tonight, Daddy's mad at me." Road ask Allen as he slightly hesitated.

"I don't know Road; I'm not really in a good mood right now." Allen hesitated as Road began to look at Allen with eyes of desperation, "Fine. Get your things so I can take you there after dinner."

Road squealed in excitement as she quickly ran up to her room. All the other Noah were right behind Neah as Allen noticed someone was missing. "Earl, where's Lulubell?" Allen asked as the Earl looked around.

"She's changing. She's a model so she has to put on a disguise or whatever." David sighed as Jasdero clung onto him. "Do you know where are we eating?" Allen asked as his phone began to ring, "Excuse me." Allen quickly looked at his phone and saw it was Kanda calling.

* * *

><p>Kanda had finished his masterpiece. It was a picture of two birds on a cherry blossom tree and made Kanda feel proud of himself. He was hungry but he was being picky so he decided to call Allen. Kanda patiently waited for Allen to pick up his phone he finally did.<p>

"Kanda, you have to make this real quick, I'm about to go out somewhere." Allen quickly answered as Kanda clicked his tongue.

"Moyashi, can I order food, I don't want eat the stuff that's in the fridge. Can I also watch stuff from Japan?" Kanda asked Allen as he heard voices from behind.

"Do whatever you want, I have to go now." Allen quickly hung up the phone as Kanda looked bewildered. Kanda began to order food on the phone while watching Japanese TV. "_I'm so bored without Moyashi!_" Kanda sighed as he began to surf the channels.

"I just want Moyashi to come home already." Kanda sighed as he heard the doorbell ring and ran towards the door.

* * *

><p>The many waiters looked at Allen as he ate platefuls of food as most of the Noah were finished eating. The manager walked as he glared at Neah.<p>

"Sir, this is outrageous! You must tell this man to stop eating!" The manager placed his hand on the table in anger.

"We can pay it." Jasdero played with the fork on the plate as the manager grew even angrier.

"Sir, we asked you to pay and leave already!" The manager yelled as Neah glare at him freezing him in place.

"Stop your babbling you neanderthal, we'll pay once he is satisfied." Neah coldly added as Allen continued to eat.

"We ask you to leave sir!" The manager yelled as Tyki threw his poker card at him cutting off a little part of his hair.

"We heard you three times already. You can call in the owner who already knows of us, so just shut your mouth or we're not paying tip." Tyki began to light him his cigarette as the manager bowed and quickly left the room.

"Hahaha, did you see that man's face! It was hilarious!" David laughed with Jasdero as Road began to laugh with them too. Allen began to finish eating as he undid his tie and pulled back his hair.

"Can we leave already?" Allen asked as Neah nodded. Evangeline began to pull back Neah's chair and place his coat on his shoulders. All the Noah stood up after Neah and Allen and left the restaurant leaving a huge tip as gratitude for putting up with them. As they were outside in the parking lot Road waved bye to Sheril as he slightly sobbed seeing Road go with Allen.

"Road you'll be staying in Kanda's room. Kanda and I will stay in the same bed." Allen told Road as she looked at Allen.

"Allen, we all know you're sexual deprived, you're going to rape that pretty boy!" Road boldly stated at Allen blushed and turned his head.

"I'm not good enough for him." Allen answered as Road whacked his head, "Road! I'm driving here!" Allen rubbed his head as he was driving.

"Don't put yourself down so low. We do things that we shouldn't but we still do it anyways because of orders, but stop drowning in your past and your regrets and move on already." Road hugged her doll as Allen chuckled.

"For a sadistic little princess like yourself, you are giving me advice." Allen smirked as Road did as well.

"Well, we all have our dark sides we try to hide everyday."

* * *

><p>Kanda heard keys by the front door as he quickly ran to the door and opened it. Kanda was relieved to see Allen but he also saw another girl. She was a few years younger than Kanda and looked very childish.<p>

"Sorry for being home so late." Allen apologized as Kanda clicked his tongue.

"It's fine, I managed to finish my project. Who is this person?" Kanda pointed at Road as she slightly pouted.

"I'm Allen's 2nd cousin Road Kamelot." Road smiled as Kanda felt something coming from her, something sinister.

"Kanda, I'm sorry to tell you this, but can Road sleep in your room tonight? You can sleep on my bed and I can sleep on the couch." Allen asked Kanda as he grabbed Allen by the collar.

"It's fine, we can share a bed. I'll quickly set things up for her." Kanda told Allen as he held his hands up and did a weak smile, Kanda slowly let go of his collar as Allen walked off into his room. Allen left the two alone Kanda began to lead Road to his room.

"Let me change the bed sheets." Kanda told Road as she sat on a nearby chair next to Kanda's desk.

"By looking at you, you want to know more about Allen don't you?" Road slightly chuckled as Kanda looked at her in surprise, "Of course you wouldn't know that much about because Allen is quite enigmatic. No scratch that, Allen had a past he hates, not even that Lenalee girl knows about." Kanda quickly changed the sheets, before he left Road stopped him.

"I'll tell you one thing about Allen, it will guarantee shock you the most. However, you must swear an oath that you will never betray Allen." Road smiled as Kanda left the room and placed the sheets in the washer.

"_What is she going to tell me about Moyashi?_" Kanda thought as he quickly came back to the room and locked the door.

"Just tell me. I'm pretty sure nothing you tell me will make my feelings change for Moyashi. There are no words for me to describe how much his life matters to me." Kanda boldly stated the obvious truth in his heart as Road slightly smiled in relief and touched Kanda's cheek.

Road slightly leaned towards Kanda's ear, "You must promise you will not hate Allen." Kanda nodded as Road hugged Kanda and whispered to his ear, "Allen, the man you love, is the one who took your parents' life away."

* * *

><p><em>Man, it's been a while huh? I haven't been updating lately due to school and other crap like that. As a gift for Thanksgiving Break and an apology gift I bring this chapter to you. I wanted to leave this off in a cliffhanger for some reason. Maybe because it gives it some suspense. <em>_I'm also looking for a beta reader for this story since it's such a hit! But yeah onto the story, Allen isn't all gay, he's bisexual but his first sexual experience was with Tyki when he was 15 before he left to America for various reasons which I will come up with later. As for Kanda, he thinks he's in love with Allen due to their -ahem- flings with each other. Yeah new OC is Allen's supposedly mom which will come in either after the Moonlight Biathlon and their field trip which will probably be in 2 chapters or so if I ever get there. Well, that's all I have to say. Sorry for the long update!n ^^"_


	6. Lecherous Crime

_**Salacious Sensei is My Master**_

* * *

><p><em>Disclaimer: Nothing is mine... Sup** Sai***, Go**, Ske* Dan** and the idea of the Moonlight Biathlon isn't mine either.<em>

_Warning: Nothing much... Failed Comedy, Swearing... Is there even swearing in here?  
><em>

* * *

><p>"What?" Kanda's eyes were full of shock as Road looked at him.<p>

"I will tell you everything tomorrow. Why he did it. Why is he the man he is today, everything." Road smiled as Allen knocked on the door. Kanda opened it so Allen wouldn't get suspicious.

"Kanda, why did you lock the door?" Allen asked Kanda as looked at Allen.

"It must've locked it by itself." Kanda began to leave the room as Road waved her hand at them. As Kanda entered Allen's room for the first time it was neat and tidy. The bed was huge enough to fit at least 3 people Kanda felt slightly relieved that he wouldn't have to snuggle against Allen. Kanda began to take off his shirt and pants as Allen quickly turned around.

"Kanda! Why are you stripping?" Allen yelled as he slightly blushed. Kanda found it amusing yet he was curious how this man can kill people.

"I sleep without my shirt on and in my boxers. Do you have a problem?" Kanda asked as Allen turned around still blushing.

"I prefer to sleep like that too but can you at least put on some pants?" Allen looked away as Kanda sighed.

"Fine, do you have any pajama pants I can wear?" Kanda asked as Allen handed him a pair. As Kanda began to put on the pajama pants as Allen began to leave the room.

"Oi, Moyashi where are you going?" Kanda asked Allen as he began to rub his head bashfully.

"I'm going to my private room." Allen answered as Kanda began to look skeptically at him, "I'm not doing this to make you feel offended. I do it because it makes me fall asleep the easiest. Playing music makes me fall asleep since I'm an insomniac." Kanda entered the bed and began to lie down.

"Alright, I don't want to make you feel like I kicked you out of your own room." Kanda answered as Allen turned off the lights and closed the door.

Kanda's thoughts were clouded with questions about Allen. "_Did he really kill my parents? He is really a cold and heartless sadistic man?_" The thoughts filled Kanda's head to the point that he couldn't sleep.

A sound of a melancholic tune from a piano reached Kanda's ears. He walked to the door and opened it, he recognized the sound from the time his mother was still alive. "Is this Chopin's Nocturne in C-Sharp?" Kanda said to himself as he heard the sad music.

Kanda went back to Allen's soft bed and held onto the blanket. "_It smells like Moyashi._" Kanda thought as he held the blanket tighter and listened to the piano piece. Kanda slowly drifted into a deep sleep.

As Allen entered the dark room, he could clearly see Kanda on the lower part of the bed. "_Sheesh, he sleeps like a kid._" Allen smiled as he slowly walked over to the bed. He reached out to Kanda and slightly pulled back his arm. He hesitated to pick up Kanda with deep thought. He began to pick up Kanda and moved him to once side of Allen's bed. As Allen admired Kanda's defenseless face he was about to touch his cheek.

He suddenly stopped and held his own hand. "_If I touch him he'll turned stained like my hands. I want him to stay pure and unstained unlike me._" Allen thought as he placed his hand clenched his shirt over his heart.

"_Is that why I am so attracted to him? Is it because he is like a light and I'm a moth. I'm drawn by his bright light as I fly in the dark, but each time I try to touch him, I'm afraid I'll hurt myself rather than him._" Allen began to lie on his bed and turned his back towards Kanda. "_Even if my heart yearns for you, I'm too afraid to let you know what a monster I am._"

Kanda immediately woke up as his hair was unkempt and his ponytail was undone. Kanda abruptly got out of the bed making sure not to wake up Allen and quickly left the room. He knocked on the door to his room as Road opened it after a minute.

"What is it now?" Road answered as Kanda immediately walked in and shut the door.

"You told me you will tell me everything about Moyashi today." Kanda looked at Road as she yawned.

"Alright, alright. Just chillax. Let me get out my laptop." Road added as she took out her laptop and turned it on. Kanda eagerly waited as she began to chuckle.

"What is it?" Kanda asked as tried to hold in her laugh.

"No wonder why Allen likes you. You looked like a cat that's waiting to be fed, it's adorable." Road smiled as he sat next to Kanda on the floor. Kanda looked at her laptop and saw many pictures of Allen when he was younger, before and after Mana's death.

"You see Allen in this picture. This is when Mana first adopted him. He came from an orphanage that only had male children. These male children were trained to be successful in the near future. They were trained to fight and to teach. At the age of 6, Allen's brain had all the information a teenager would know now. On top of that, under harsh training and being reprimanded over and over, Allen's mind and body was strong and unbreakable." Road added as Kanda looked at the pictures of Allen when he was of a child, "After Allen was adopted by Mana, Mana abandoned what Allen, Tyki, and myself fight for now, the Noah Clan."

Kanda looked at Road skeptically. "So you do killings as well, and what is this Noah Clan?" Kanda asked as Road began to chuckle sinisterly.

"The Noah Clan is a secret organization which 15 people run. We are all given a title. I'm the Noah of Dreams; Tyki is the Noah of Pleasure. However, Mana had abandoned the Clan and left with Allen to live a peaceful life. Neah, which is Allen's uncle, noble rank of Duke, and the leader of the Clan, had to take over the clan which almost fell when Mana left. Due to Neah's iron fist, the Clan is now stronger than ever." Road explained as Kanda did not seem to be fazed by all this information of the secret organization, "After Mana was murdered by someone who opposed the organization which your mother is part of, Allen's brown hair turned white and his bright smile turned into a frown and sought for revenge. When Neah approached him on Mana's funereal, Neah took him in without Cross' permission. There, Allen is planned to be the next leader of the 15 people who now run the clan. Well, once Allen takes over it will only be 14. Allen will share Neah's title as the Noah of Destruction and rule the Clan; however, he needs someone called a _shield_ to guard him. That is why I am here."

Road yawned as she closed her laptop. "Shield?" Kanda looked at her skeptically once more.

"If you do not believe me, we can go to Allen's secret armory in this very household and I will show you myself." Kanda nodded as he began to follow Road.

Road entered Allen's room quietly as Allen was still fast asleep. "You have to be really quiet because Allen's a light sleeper." Road whispered to Kanda as he nodded. Road turned on Allen's computer, "Hmm, a code?" Road smiled as she began to type on Allen's computer.

A few seconds later Road turned off Allen's computer and began to walk into Allen's closet. Behind the suits and clothing was a room full of guns, tactical knives, and other artillery. Kanda saw a familiar mask on a shelf next to it. "That mask." Kanda muttered as Road sighed.

"You see, Allen is a killer. It's not that Allen wants to be, he does it so he take the role of being the Clan's leader. Everyone is on Allen's side except for the first Noah, Adam who is Neah's right hand man, the second Noah, Toraido, the sixth Noah, Fiddler, the eighth Noah, Skinn, and the ninth Noah, Maitora." Road explained as Kanda looked at Road as she smiled, "Allen wants to change the way we run the Clan, he wants to eliminate the organization that is against us called Nocturnus for killing Mana, and after all the bloodshed, he plans to disband the Noah Clan."

Kanda looked around and felt the weapons around him. "How does this involve me? You still haven't told me what a shield is." Kanda glared at Road as she sighed.

"This is a lot of information I'm giving you. I was ordered to tell you if I wasn't I would be punished severely. A shield is part of our Clan's system. The leader and the heir must have one in order to successfully run the Clan. Cross Marian was Mana's shield. You don't have to be lovers; you can be really close friends, however, Allen is so lost in life he doesn't know what to do." Road looked sadly as she held Allen's mask, "Unlike you, Allen was raised happily then did a complete 180 on his life. He was abused and reprimanded to be the way he is now. If you ever find an opening on Allen he has whip and burn scars on his back from Neah and the accident from Mana's death. You were raised normally unlike most of us. Not only were you raised normally, but you also have skill of sword fighting from your father's family's records. This will greatly help us. The Noah who sided with Allen are currently laying low. We still do killings but we're getting sick of it. That is why we need Allen to get that push and finally step to take the lead."

Kanda looked at Road as he looked down and clenched his fist. "I want to help Moyashi, but I can't forgive his other persona." Kanda added as Road grabbed onto Kanda's hand.

"If you join, you save Allen from that vicious persona and he can live as Allen Walker, not as the White Clown, the 14th, the Noah of Destruction." Road smiled as Kanda's eyes averted to Allen who was still fast asleep.

"_Should I? Will it really save him?_" Kanda thought as he nodded. "I accept your offer, however, how can I explain everything to Moyashi, I'm pretty sure he didn't want me to find out." Kanda looked at Road as they both left the secret room.

"Easy, just tell him you suspect him. Knowing Allen, he'll probably give in to you since he likes you." Road smiled as she closed the secret room and left with Kanda.

* * *

><p>As Allen slowly awakened he saw the other side of his bed empty. "Where's Kanda?" Allen said to himself as he got out of his bed and left his room. He rubbed his head as he walked around his own home looking for Kanda. As he opened the door to his backyard he saw Kanda practicing iaido in the back as Road was watching him. Allen slightly shivered from the cold air that touched his skin.<p>

"Road? Kanda? What are you doing out here?" Allen asked as Road hugged her pillow she brought outside.

"I'm watching Kanda practice his sword fighting. It's amazing how there are still people around his age practicing the art of drawing a sword and wielding it correctly. It reminds me of manga and anime!" Road's eyes glittered as Allen at her oddly.

"FYI, we can't use a sword to cut through steel or go Super Sai*** like Go**. We're not even close to an ordinary series like Ske* Dan**." Allen bluntly added.

"What's with all the censors?" Kanda looked at Allen weirdly as Allen pouted. "Well it's not my fault we can't say those series!" Allen yelled as he did a face palm.

"Shall we go out and eat for breakfast?" Allen asked Kanda and Road.

"I don't care really." Kanda continued to practice as Road nodded.

As Allen finished getting ready before Road and Kanda, he decided to sit on his couch and read a book. Allen wore a black and white checked button up shirt under it was a black shirt he wore jeans* and his trademark white gloves. Kanda waited for Road and Kanda to finish getting ready as Road came out with a gothic outfit with all her other things.

"Wow Allen! You look nice even, when you're not wearing a suit!" Road bluntly added as Allen grew slightly angry.

"Are you saying that I can't dress casually?" Allen began to pull on Road's cheeks as Road began to pull oh his. Kanda came out of a different room with a sweater vest, with a white scarf, jeans and boots**. His hair untied letting his long hair flow making Allen slightly blush.

"Whoa Moyashi, you look normal." Kanda looked at Allen as Allen turned all gloomy.

"Is that what all people think I look best in? A suit?" Allen muttered to himself as he took a glance at Kanda.

"_I just realized I never seen Kanda wore casual clothing! Just his uniform!_" Allen said as he glanced at Kanda and Kanda did a slight grin. "_Did he just smile?_" Allen blushed as Road grabbed Allen by the collar.

"Hurry up Allen, I'm hungry." Road demanded as she dragged Allen outside and Kanda followed.

* * *

><p>Allen and Kanda sat in the car as Road sighed. "I don't want to go back, I like spending time with the both of you." Road pouted as Allen rubbed her head.<p>

"Whenever Sheril's mad at you, you can call me and I'll let you stay at my house." Allen grinned as Road pouted.

"Does that give you another chance to sleep with Kanda?" Road bluntly added as Allen mouth dropped.

"N-No!" Allen muttered as Kanda slightly chuckled. Road said her farewells as she looked at Kanda and smiled. Kanda knew what she meant and he was planning to follow through. As Allen drove off Sheril came outside and hugged Road.

"So did it work?" Sheril asked as Road nodded, "Let's finish our inquisition we started two days before." Sheril did a sadistic smile as Road did the same as well.

* * *

><p>As Allen was driving Kanda began to look at Allen. Allen could feel Kanda's uncomfortable stares as he stopped the car in a random parking lot. "Kanda what's wrong?" Allen asked as Kanda sighed.<p>

"I'm going to be blunt about this. Moyashi, did you kill my parents?" Kanda asked as Allen's eyes widened in surprise.

"What makes you think that?" Allen chuckled jokingly as Kanda grabbed Allen's collar.

"I'm serious. Did you?" Kanda asked Allen as he touched his forehead and began to cover his eyes.

"If I did, will you hate me?" Allen's voice trembled in fear as Kanda grabbed Allen's other hand.

"No, I can't bring myself to hate you." Kanda added as Allen nodded.

"I did, I'm sorry." Allen's voice still trembled as Kanda hugged him.

"Even though I love my parents, it is too late for me to protect them. Right now, I have to focus on my friends, my other relatives, and the people I love. I'll save you from the darkness, I will even stain my hands with the blood of your victims to ease your pain." Kanda calmly added as Allen wanted to hug him but was afraid.

"I'm a tainted man, I'm just like Macbeth, the first time I killed I was absolutely lost, each time I killed more people I didn't care anymore, I'm getting swallowed into the darkness more and more each time, my ambition to get revenge and destroy the organization I work for, is the one causing it. You, Kanda, are going to fall into the darkness with me. I'm afraid you won't be the same." Allen added as Kanda whacked Allen really hard on the head.

"Falling into the darkness? Fine. I'll join you to the depths of hell if I have to." Kanda smiled as he moved Allen's hand that was covering his eyes and kissed him. Allen wrapped his arms around Kanda and began to fall into Kanda's kiss. Kanda pulled away as Allen's eyes were slightly watery.

"Just don't change. Stay the way you are, for me." Allen smiled as Kanda turned his head and blushed with a nod.

"Moyashi, next time when you go to one of your family's meetings, take me along." Kanda asked as Allen nodded.

"If you insist." Allen smiled as he grabbed Kanda's hand and began to drive off.

* * *

><p>The moon was bright and the night was cold. Many students with guns and rifles were quickly trying to hold as much mags as possible as Allen was planning out things with his army.<p>

"Alright this is going to be short and simple. I will need 4 students to accompany me as our army will split into 2 groups. One will be guarding here, where the General should remain. No one will suspect the General himself to be on the front lines so just guard here as best as you can. Group two will be on the front lines, they will try to eliminate the other students to weaken the morale of the other Generals." Allen explained as a student raised his hand.

"General Allen, who will be assisting you in your group?" A student asked as Allen smiled.

"It will be the students I associate most since they have more than a teacher and student relationship with me. They were also the students with the best accuracy." Allen smiled as he tucked in mags on his vest, "Alright, Lenalee, Lavi, Deke, and Kanda let's move out." Allen smiled as they all nodded.

* * *

><p>A month earlier…<p>

* * *

><p>"Allen do you know where this 3rd years' field trip will be?" Lenalee asked as Allen ate his lunch.<p>

"Well 3rd years always have two trips. This year the winter one will be at Bora Bora Islands and the spring one is in Japan." Allen answered as Lavi and Deke's mouth dropped.

"When did we have the money to go to Tahiti?" Lavi asked as Allen took a bite out of his lunch.

"You know my family are philanthropists. They donated money to this school and that's why we have such a nice trip!" Allen smiled as Kanda looked at Allen as he forgot the other part.

"I also donated part of my inheritance money to this school to make my last year of high school the best one. My family also owns 5 star hotels around Japan, the traditional kind. So when we go to Japan that's where we'll be staying at." Kanda added as Lenalee hugged Kanda.

"Thanks Kanda! I always wanted to go to Japan!" Lenalee yelled as she kissed Kanda on the cheek.

"I hope we win, this whole entire month I'm going to be working your arses to be an ace at shooting." Allen smiled sadistically as he wanted those free, delicious meals from Jerry.

* * *

><p>Back to the Moonlight Biathlon…<p>

* * *

><p>As everyone on Allen's team was ready Kanda did a sigh and cocked his gun. "Alright everyone move out!" Allen yelled as Allen left the room with Lenalee, Kanda, Lavi, and Deke.<p>

* * *

><p>The first two censored anime knows are quite obvious, but just in case the people reading are kind of slow they are Super Saiyan and Goku. The other anime Allen is talking about is Sket Dance. If you want to know why Sket Dance is so ordinary (Hero wise) compared to other anime just read the plot. It's as ordinary as Gintama.<p>

*=The outfit Allen is wearing is here http:/ www. asupplier. org/ Upload/ 171/ b/ 91527837 .jpg

**=The outfit Kanda is wearing is the one from the beginning page of chapter 93 Noah Memories Part 1.

* * *

><p><em>Whew! Done with this chapter. I didn't want to make you guys wait long for such a cliffhanger. The first arc is done, the intro arc. A reviewer didn't want me to make it so early but I planned it this way. The title is Salacious Sensei <em>**_is My__ Maste_****_r. _**_If Kanda doesn't know that Allen killed his family and he doesn't work under him as his right hand man, how can he be his servant. This is only the beginning this plot is going to get a lot bigger in my plans... I was trying to juggle homework (yeah my teachers are lame), Persona 3, watching Gintama, and writing this story. I will try my best to update as fast as I can. What also made me want to update so much was the review that said, "OH MY GOD WHY THE CLIFF-HANGER WHY PULL A HOSHINO ON_ _US!" __ Well, I hope you all have an awesome Thanksgiving dinner.  
><em>


End file.
